Vivre n'est qu'illusion !
by Ayumi7
Summary: Un flash, puis un autre, une bribe de souvenirs se détachant de l'immense trou noir qu'était son passé. Elle vivait tout en cherchant une raison, une réponse, un parce que. Eux, ils l'avaient recueilli, allez savoir pourquoi. Et sa famille se résumait à l'Akatsuki à présent, elle y était dévouée corps et âme. Mais, il faut toujours que quelque chose dégénère.
1. Hallucination, incompréhensions

_Une lumière éblouissante … le soleil, ses rayons éclatants aveuglaient la jeune fille. Tout était blanc autour d'elle, une étourdissante vision monochrome l'enveloppait, irréel. Que se passait-il ? Sa vue était obstruée par cet astre lumineux. Son corps était ankylosé. Elle était incapable de se lever, incapable de bouger. Ses paupières s'ouvraient et se fermaient devant ses pupilles qui s'agitaient à la recherche d'un point auquel s'accrocher sur cette toile unie. Ils finirent par s'agripper à un point noir qui s'étira en une ombre informe. Dans un effort désespéré, elle tendit la main vers cette silhouette qui se dessinait en s'approchant. Sa vision devint de plus un plus distincte. Les lignes d'un homme, à contrejour, lui tendant la main apparurent. Elle essayât de l'attraper avec les dernières forces qu'elle possédait. Puis, …_

La jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut, elle se trouvait dans un lit. Elle observa la pièce, les mains encore agrippées au duvet entouré d'une fourre noire. Un rayon de soleil faisait une timide apparition par la seule ouverture donnant sur l'extérieur, une cavité un peu en hauteur. Il éclairait légèrement une grande armoire en bois massif située dans un angle. Un petit bureau du même matériau y était accolé. Un épais tapis ocre recouvrait le sol en pierre. La pièce avait dû être creusée à même la roche au vu du caractère brut du plancher et des murs.

Sa respiration haletante se calma. Elle relâcha son étreinte sur sa couette et se détendis. Elle était chez elle, dans sa chambre. Mais ce rêve, elle le faisait encore et toujours. C'était la seule bribe de souvenirs dont elle se rappelait. Tout le reste de sa vie, avant d'atterrir ici, n'était que néant. Elle était incapable de se remémorer quoi que ce soit. Seul son subconscient avait enregistré ces derniers moments et les lui rendait sous forme d'un cauchemar. Elle était pourtant incapable de savoir où il se passait, ni qui était cet homme.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du grand lit, quand soudain, un bruit sourd retentit contre sa porte. Une personne frappait à grands coups de poings le bois de chêne qui se trouvait au pied de sa couchette.

\- Ayumi, c'est l'heure, déclara une voix chantonnante derrière la porte.

\- Je sais, répondit sèchement la jeune fille.

Elle soupira bruyamment, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds et se mit sur ses pieds. Ce que la voix de Kisame de bon matin pouvait être exaspérante. Surtout qu'il se levait, simplement par plaisir de pouvoir la réveiller et lui rappeler qu'elle devait aller s'entrainer. Selon elle, c'était simplement du sadisme, le plaisir de la voir souffrir, mais selon lui c'était juste de la bonne camaraderie.

Elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner. Elle prit la porte à la droite de son lit et se retrouva dans une petite salle de bain. Il n'y avait là qu'une petite douche, un wc, un lavabo et un simple miroir. Le confort minimum, mais elle était déjà privilégiée. Avoir ses propres sanitaires, ici, était un luxe, auquel elle avait eu droit en étant une femme. Elle alluma l'eau et mouilla son visage, espérant se réveiller un peu. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle remarquât que les poches sous ses yeux ne disparaissaient pas. Mais, autant dire qu'entre les réveils aux aurores pour des entrainements intensifs, la fatigue de supporter une bande de mâles écervelés et les nuits entrecoupées par des cauchemars, son temps de repos était devenu limité. Ses yeux émeraude s'attardèrent sur sa crinière blonde. Sur tout son crâne, de fines bandes rosée apparaissaient ci et là. Elle fit glisser entre ses doigts une mèche colorée. Cette couleur n'avait rien de naturelle. Un jour son sensei lui avait exposé sa théorie. Selon lui, elle possédait un chakra particulièrement puissant et malléable, s'acclimatant au corps. L'intensité de celui-ci avait surement déjà du prendre le pas sur son être et ces mèches en étaient les possibles résidus.

Elle attrapa l'un des élastiques entassés dans une boîte et attacha négligemment sa chevelure en une queue de cheval. Elle retourna ensuite dans sa chambre, s'approcha de l'imposante armoire, en sortit un épais pull noir et un pantalon ample gris. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas des plus propice à une kunoichi. Mais, elle vivait tout de même avec des hommes débauchés à tous les niveaux. Elle se protégeait donc avec ses tissus larges. Ils lui permettaient de dissimuler ses formes de femme évitant que ses comparses ne s'attardent là-dessus. En passant devant le petit bureau, elle attrapa une pochette en cuir contenant kunais et shurikens qu'elle accrocha à sa droite sur la hanche.

Après avoir franchit la porte de sa chambre, la jeune fille s'avança dans les couloirs lugubres. Leur repaire était composé de longues galeries creusées dans la montagne faiblement éclairées par de fines torches. Un dédale s'ouvrait à quiconque ne connaissais pas les lieux. Une ouverture de faible lumière lui indiqua qu'elle approchait de son but. Elle débarqua sur une vaste place parsemée d'arbres. Des cratères apparaissaient sporadiquement, témoins de précédents combats. La montagne entourait le terrain comme une forteresse dont les remparts étaient ci hauts, que seul le ciel était visible. Au vu de l'heure très matinale, les rayons de soleil faiblards essayaient d'enjamber cette muraille, apportant un côté mystique à la plaine.

Postés entre les arbres, deux hommes enveloppés de longs manteaux noirs ornés de nuages rouges cerclés de blanc attendaient la jeune fille. Un sourire diabolique se dessinait sur le visage de l'un d'eux. Une peau bleue particularité insolite, une rangé de dents aussi abondantes qu'effrayantes et une stature colossale. Un hybride, mi-humain mi-requin, attendant et prenant beaucoup trop de plaisir à voir la blonde souffrir. A ses côtés, un autre homme, plus petit et moins imposant en terme purement physique. De longs cheveux couleur de jais entourant son visage et s'enfonçant dans son col, des yeux d'une noirceur plus profonde que l'abîme et une aura froide et menaçante. Malgré cet ensemble impressionnant, un self-control prodigieux lui procurait une harmonieuse imperturbabilité. Il l'entrainait, lui, le dernier descendant d'un clan maudit, Itachi Uchiha. Ce nom connut à travers tout le pays, n'avait qu'une consonance bienfaitrice pour Ayumi, son sauveur, son mentor, son modèle.

\- Bonjour Itachi-sensei.

L'homme n'esquissa aucun mouvement, aucune réaction. Elle continua son chemin dans leur direction, mais fut soudain interrompu lorsqu'une dizaine de kunai lui foncèrent dessus. Elle fit un saut souple en arrière et ils vinrent se planter face à elle. Après sa réception, elle leva son regard vers les deux ninjas, mais ils avaient disparus. Elle réagit rapidement et se dirigea au plus vite se mettre à couvert derrière un imposant pin. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se concentra essayant de ressentir leur chakra, mais aucune onde n'émanait du terrain.

Une autre salve d'armes la sortit de son introspection. Elle se remit en mouvement vers un autre coin de la place, évitant soigneusement le lieu où se trouvaient ses acolytes peu de temps avant. Elle entendit les lames s'enfoncer dans le bois de l'arbre ou elle se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le doute s'empara d'elle, que cherchait-il à faire ? Elle dut interrompre sa réflexion, lorsqu'encore une autre salve l'obligea à faire un bond en arrière. Mais, alors qu'elle pensait atterri sur le sol, celui-ci se déroba sous ses pieds et se transforma en sable mouvants. Elle s'enfonçait à chaque mouvement dans ce sol meuble. Elle essayait de dégager l'une de ses jambes en tirant dessus, lorsqu'un terrible hurlement se fit entendre. La jeune femme s'immobilisa et leva son regard.

 _Le décor avait changé, tout s'était assombrit. Face à elle, des croix remplaçaient à présent les arbres. Attachés sur le bois, des personnes hurlaient de douleur, leurs membres comprimés par des câbles noirs. Son cerveau comprit immédiatement que sur les croix se trouvaient ses acolytes de l'Akatsuki. Ils y étaient tous, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, Sasori, convulsants de douleur, même Pein et Konan. Elle voulut prendre quelques secondes pour analyser la situation, mais leurs hurlements l'enragèrent instinctivement. Elle se débâtit contre ces sables mouvants, cherchant à les rejoindre, à les libérer, s'enfonçant un peu plus._

Son irascibilité s'empara d'elle, ces cris devenaient de plus en plus insupportables, ses compagnons avaient besoin d'elle, et elle, elle n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, la haine prenait le dessus. D'un seul coup, une idée lui vint en tête, les sables mouvants n'étaient composés que d'eau et de sable, il lui fallait alors juste les assécher pour s'en sortir. Elle ramena ses mains à hauteur de poitrine. Mais, avant de pouvoir produire un seule signe, des câbles noirs surgirent de nulle part. Elle se fit empaler au niveau des poignets et des chevilles sur une croix qui avait apparu de nulle part. Elle retint un cris de douleur.

Elle prenait à présent totalement conscience qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un puissant genjustsu. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas regarder dans les yeux. Elle se souvint soudain que Kisame lui avait expliquer qu'Itachi était tellement puissant qu'il pouvait envoûter quelqu'un sans contact visuel. Elle avait été beaucoup trop imprudente en se remémorant la règle numéro un du parfait ninja : « tout peut être ou devenir ton ennemi » . Il fallait à présent qu'elle se libère au plus vite de ce jutsu. Mais ces câbles entravaient tout mouvement et ses plaies commençaient à la faire terriblement souffrir.

Des corbeaux se matérialisèrent au-dessus de la blonde, ils tournèrent une fois autour d'elle et se regroupèrent à sa droite en formant une masse qui se transforma en son sensei. L'homme affichait toujours ce même visage apathique.

\- Tu veux les sauver mais tu n'arrives même pas à te sortir de cette situation seule, lui susurra à l'oreille la voix monocorde d'Itachi.

Les larmes s'accumulèrent un peu plus au coin de ses yeux. Mais, elle s'interdisait de se laisser submerger par sa douleur, par sa rage, par sa haine, surtout face a son professeur. Elle devait se contrôler. Il fallait à présent absolument qu'elle se libère, qu'elle fasse abstraction des hurlements de ceux auxquels elle tenait et de cette souffrance qui engourdissait ses membres.

Puis, sans crier gare, les bruits s'arrêtèrent net, l'atmosphère se fit plus lourde, tout s'assombrit. Le décor environnant devint sombre, les croix et ses amis souffrants su muèrent en grandes cuves allongées. Les seules lumières visibles venaient des spots rouges au fond des aquariums. Elles éclairaient des ombres à taille humaine dont des bulles d'air s'échappaient pour rejoindre d'énormes tuyaux placés à l'extrémité haute des bocaux.

Ces images ne durèrent que quelques secondes avant que le tableau d'horreur reprenne vie, que les croix réapparaissent que les voix emplis de souffrance refasse surface et que ses souffrances lui rappelle la situation.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se reprenne, qu'elle se libère de ce genjutsu ou elle allait devenir folle. Elle se recentra et pris une grande inspiration. La blonde concentra son chakra dans son bras et tira d'un coup sec en y mettant toute sa force. Elle réussit à libérer son poignet droit, non sans une intense douleur qui lui tira une grimace. Elle ramena sa main face à son visage, deux doigts vers le ciel. Pour contrer un genjutsu de cette puissance il lui fallait absolument concentrer une grande quantité de son chakra dans son cerveau pour réguler le flux à nouveau. Etant donné la nature instable du sien, cela s'avérait très complexe, surtout avec les hurlements des autres en fond sonore. Il lui fallait mettre de côté ses sentiments, ses ressentis, sa peur, les enfouir au plus profond d'elle même.

Elle réussit finalement à faire abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. La jeune femme ressenti son chakra afflué vers sa tête. Un halo rose entoura son corps, faisant danser ses cheveux autour d'elle.

\- KAIIII, hurla-t-elle.

Soudain, les cris autour d'elle s'évanouirent, la croix sur laquelle elle était empalée disparu, ses blessures se refermèrent. La jeune blonde se retrouva agenouillée sur le sol à la même place ou elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant, qui lui avait paru des heures. Un cri perçant échappa entre ses lèvres.

Elle releva la tête et à l'exact lieu où ils étaient auparavant se tenait simplement Kisame, un sourire éclatant, toutes dents dehors. Son sensei, lui, se tenait dans son dos. Il lui décrocha un violent coup de pieds dans le dos qui la fit rouler quelques mètres plus loin. La jeune blonde se releva avec difficulté, son corps parcourut de spasmes et de douleurs, peinait à l'écouter. Elle se mit en position d'attaque malgré le fait qu'elle tanguait sur ses deux pieds. A cet instant, la voix chantonnante du requin se fit entendre.

\- On aurait pu te tuer trois ou quatre fois sans se stresser avant que tu ne te libère.

Ses yeux se dirigèrent instinctivement vers son sensei, faisant totalement abstraction de la remarque du démon bleu. Son regard gardait cette froideur à glacer le sang comme si aucune émotion ne luisait derrière ses pupilles rougeoyantes. Ayumi était incapable de savoir s'il était déçu, intrigué, triste, en colère, cette homme respirait le self contrôle.

\- Tu dois plus t'entraîner, si tu ne veux plus être un boulet, lança la voix calme mais tranchante d'Itachi.

Cette affirmation tomba comme un couperet sur la jeune fille qui s'écroula à nouveau sur ses genoux, les poings serrés, cherchant à contenir à tout prix ses émotions. Les deux hommes ne firent pas plus de cérémonie et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement. Elle resta là sans bouger avec en fond sonore leur pas s'éloignant et un Kisame riant allègrement de son cris, de sa faiblesse et se plaignant du manque d'action de cet entraînement.

Ayumi se retourna seule, elle leva la tête vers le ciel, observant le soleil qui peinait à apparaitre derrière les pans de la montagne. Sa frustration se déversa sur ses joues en fines gouttes. Ces larmes étaient les témoins de sa colère d'être encore trop faible, d'avoir encore déçu son professeur et de ne pas avoir progresser assez rapidement. Et puis, un nouveau sentiment s'était installé au fond de son ventre, une boule d'inquiétude et d'incompréhension. Autant le genjustsu de son sensei était effrayant, mais autre chose s'était passé et c'est cela qui amenait à une question.

Ce flash était-il un tour d'Itachi ou une nouvelle énigme qui apparaissait ?


	2. Mission, concupiscence

Les genoux toujours repliés sous elle, la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé. Son esprit vagabondait, essayant de trouver un sens à ce flash. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un de ses souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle-même ? Ou était-ce simplement une partie du genjutsu de son maitre ? La jeune blonde était incapable de démêler le vrai du faux.

Son ventre produisit un gargouillement sonore. Depuis combien de temps était-elle ainsi, en pleine méditation ? Elle leva ses orbes émeraudes vers le ciel, le soleil était presque au Zénith. Elle avait passé des heures immobiles, pour n'avoir au final qu'une question sans réponse de plus. Elle se décida de se lever, la chose ne fut pas aisée étant donné les fourmillements qui parcouraient ses jambes. Elle les secoua espérant l'arrêt de cette sensation. Elle tapota ensuite son pantalon ample enlevant la poussière et se dirigea vers l'ouverture lui permettant de sortir du terrain. Il fallait qu'elle se nourrisse à présent, son esprit avait déjà été meurtris aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait pas laisser son corps dépérir à son tour.

Elle marcha dans ce dédale de couloirs et passa enfin la porte de la pièce commune. Elle ne prit pas le temps de détailler la salle, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, et se dirigea directement vers les placards de la cuisine sur la gauche. Elle en sortit un petit gobelet de ramen, attrapa la casserole d'eau chaude et versa le liquide dans son plat. Elle attrapa ensuite des baguettes dans un tiroir et touilla son repas. Le nez dans ce bol fumant, elle prit conscience que sa vie était un peu comme ce plat, un savant mélange de beaucoup de choses donnant un tout, mais étant totalement incohérents. Elle s'était dirigée inconsciemment vers la table en chêne située juste après l'ilot de la cuisine. Elle y prit place, amena une première bouché à ses lèvres, mais sentit, tout à coup, qu'on l'observait.

Elle détacha son regard de son repas pour le relever. Face à elle, deux de ses acolytes de l'Akatsuki la fixait. Le premier la toisait de ses yeux mauves pétillants, un sourire bestial planté sur les lèvres. Il était vêtu de leur manteau officiel, ouvert sur le pendentif de sa religion bizarre et son torse musclé. Ses cheveux argentés lui conféraient un style particulier qui n'atténuait en rien son penchant effrayant pour la mort. Il était spécialement angoissant, surtout avec ce rictus éhontément amusé toujours vissé sur le visage. L'autre plantait l'unique pupille bleue qui n'était pas caché par une cascade de mèches blondes qui s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, dans les iris émeraude de la blonde. Il portait aussi le manteau de l'Akatsuki, signe qu'ils devaient apparemment revenir de missions, ils avaient du abandonner leur binôme pour venir manger. Elle remarqua qu'il avait les lèvres pincées, comme s'il se retenait de rire. La blonde laissa un long soupir s'échapper.

\- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.

Comme réponse, elle ne reçut qu'un éclat de rire des deux personnes face à elle. Son regard se durcit, leur envoyant tout le mépris dont elle était capable au travers de ses orbites. Son sang commençât à bouillir dans ses veines. Son échec quelques heures auparavant lui pesait déjà énormément sur la conscience et eux, ils en rigolaient. Pourtant depuis les mois qu'elle les côtoyait, elle aurait du être habituer à leur humour plus que douteux. Ici, rappeler la faiblesse de chacun était un peu une sorte de challenge. Normalement, elle arrivait à peu près à en faire abstraction, mais là, elle était trop fatigue, trop irritée pour afficher son masque de joie méprisante. L'homme à la chevelure argentée se leva rapidement et se déplaça jusqu'au dossier en bois de celle de la kunoichi. Il avança ensuite sa tête vers l'oreille de la blonde.

\- Tu veux un câlin pour te rassurer de la vilaine peur qu'il t'a fait le méchant Itachi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sardonique un sourire satisfaisant sur les lèvres.

Cette réplique eut pour effet d'accroître le rire du blond de l'autre côté de la table. Ayumi ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration. Elle savait qu'il essayait de la provoquer, jouant sur sa faiblesse pour la mettre hors d'elle. Kisame avait sûrement du leur expliquer l'entrainement. Elle l'imaginait hilare, expliquant le cri qu'elle n'avait pu retenir en revenant à la réalité. Elle réprima sa rage et rouvrit ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas sure que tu sois le mieux placé pour parler Hidan, trancha-t-elle. Il me semble que c'est toi qui as mis trois jours à te remettre de son genjutsu la dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle, un petit sourire en coin.

L'homme se redressa d'un coup, perdant son sourire durant une demi-seconde. Elle avait touché un point sensible. S'ils se moquaient de sa faiblesse, la leur leur était encore plus insupportable. Et, malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille se rappelait parfaitement du jour de sa défaite. Elle n'était arrivée dans l'Akatsuki que depuis peu. Itachi l'ayant pris sous son aile, pourquoi, ça elle se posait toujours la question. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire.

…

 _Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elle s'était éveillée dans ce repère. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir d'avant son réveil, de pourquoi elle était là, ni de comment elle était arrivée ici. Lors de son réveil dans sa chambre, Itachi lui avait expliqué qu'elle faisait maintenant parti de leur organisation et qu'il allait l'entrainer. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait répondu que tout ce dont elle se rappelait été son prénom, Ayumi. Ensuite, il lui avait expliqué où elle était et qui ils étaient. Puis, il y avait eu une réunion, où elle avait découvert tous les membres. Une peur lui avait envahis le ventre au moment de se retrouver face à tous ces criminels, dont tous ne respiraient visiblement pas le ravissement qu'elle soit là._

 _Elle avait ensuite erré sans but dans les couloirs, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait, à mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit, le regard dans le vague. Elle était tremblante, faible, comme s'étaient insurger certains. Au détour d'un couloir, Hidan lui était rentré dedans. Il s'était ensuite énervé de sa maladresse et de sa fragilité. Il avait levé son arme, essayant de lui asséner un coup avec, toujours, sourire bestial. Mais, le corps de la jeune blonde avait réagis tout seul, sursaut de son passé selon son sensei, et elle l'avait évité d'un saut souple en arrière. Il avait continué à la charger et elle à l'éviter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve acculée contre un mur. Voyant sa fin arriver, elle avait fermé les yeux, attendant son inéluctable mort. Mais, un bruit d'arme tombant lourdement sur le sol l'avait obligé à les rouvrir. L'argenté se trouvait alors dos à elle, face à un Itachi, les pupilles rougeoyantes, un étrange dessin y étaient incrustés. Hidan était ensuite tombé lourdement au sol avec une plainte étouffée. On ne l'avait pas revu durant trois jours._

 _…_

Puis, elle prit une bouchée de sa nourriture et fixa de ses pupilles vertes le blond qui était toujours hilare. Elle ajouta d'une voix calme.

\- Et Deidara, il s'arrêta soudainement de rire et la défia du regard, tu serais pas ici parce que tu as perdu contre lui par hasard ?

Le blond se leva d'un coup, renversant sa chaise, des éclairs dans les yeux. Il commença à menacer la kunoichi de l'assassiner si elle continuait à être aussi impertinente. Elle soupira bruyamment encore une fois, se leva, pris son bol et voulut retourner vers la cuisinière. Mais, Hidan qui avait retrouvé son sourire carnassier la prit par la hanche et la colla à son torse dénudé. Elle essaya de repousser l'homme, mais il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et lui glissa à l'oreille.

\- Si tu étais mon genre, je te ferais regretter ce que tu viens de dire d'une manière plus, comment dire, amusante, affirma-t-il d'une voix malfaisante.

\- C'est dommage, hein, ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se défit de son emprise et se dirigea vers la cuisinière pour y déposer son repas, toujours sous les cris d'énervement de Deidera. Quand, soudain, la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, laissant apparaitre Kisame suivit de prêt par un homme portant aussi le manteau de l'organisation. Celui-ci hurlait sur l'homme-requin. Ayumi se demanda si s'il s'énervait trop, les points de suture qui entouraient sa bouche n'allaient pas céder. Elle n'aurait pas pu le savoir étant donné qu'un bandeau la masquait. Ses yeux qui n'étaient pas commun déjà, semblaient vouloir sortir de leur orbite. Le rouge entourait des pupilles vertes donnant plus de profondeur à ce regard sanguinaire.

\- Cette mission aurait du être pour nous.

\- J'y suis pour rien Kakuzu, c'est le chef qui a décidé, jubila-t-il.

\- Mais cet homme peut nous ramener gros, se lamenta-t-il, ramenez le moi au moins.

\- Pas le droit, conclut Kisame.

Il se retourna vers la blonde, un sourire satisfait sur son visage.

\- Tu dois aller voir le chef Ayumi, l'interpela-t-il.

La jeune fille resta légèrement interloquée, elle leva un sourcil en signe d'interrogation à l'attention du nukenin. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que pouvais bien lui vouloir. Etait-ce à cause de ses résultats décevants aux entrainements ? Elle se le demanda vu que c'était la première fois qu'il la demandait et surtout seule. Le requin ne lui répondit que d'un haussement d'épaule et continua son chemin jusqu'aux canapés de cuir, Kakuzu toujours sur ses talons. Elle inspira un grand coup, enfermant ses incertitudes au fond de son esprit et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Mais, le blond qui s'était tut jusqu'à maintenant se réveilla.

\- On n'a pas terminé les deux, hurla-t-il.

Elle ne prit pas garde à Deidara qui continuait à s'égosiller debout, les mains posées sur la table, prêt à bondir sur elle. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un énorme sourire et de sortir de la pièce sans attendre. Hidan lui s'amusait de la scène.

Lorsqu'elle referma la porte, elle entendit encore les cris du blond mêlés aux jérémiades de Kakuzu. Son sourire s'étendit un peu plus sur ses lèvres. Malgré qu'elle se plaignait tout le temps de leur rustrerie, elle les appréciait sincèrement. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que s'attacher à des criminel était la pire chose à faire, car ils pouvaient mourir à tout moment, tout comme elle. Mais, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, ils l'avaient recueillit, entrainé, nourrit et elle s'était attaché à eux, malgré leur dureté.

Après quelques pas dans les couloirs sombres, la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie de la pièce lui revint de plein fouet. Les questions concernant cette soudaine convocation tournèrent dans sa tête. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle se trouvait déjà face au bureau du chef de l'organisation. Elle leva faiblement le bras et toqua deux fois. Une voix de l'autre côté s'éleva en un « entrez » sec. Elle pénétra légèrement fébrile à l'intérieur de la salle. Celle-ci était faiblement éclairée, elle ne contenait qu'une grande table en bois massif bordée d'une dizaine de chaises.

\- Pein-sama, salua-t-elle.

A l'autre bout de la table se tenaient deux formes tremblotantes, des hologrammes. En premier plan, assis sur la chaise qui présidait la table, un homme reconnaissable à sa chevelure flamboyante et ses yeux si particuliers. Un dojutsu très puissant, appelé le rinnegan, mais dont ses acolytes n'avaient pu lui expliquer le pouvoir. Une autre chose qui le caractérisait était les piercings qui recouvraient son visage. La jeune fille n'avait jamais compris l'intérêt d'en avoir autant et surtout d'aussi gros. Elle s'était faite cette réflexion la seule fois ou elle l'avait vu en chair et en os, lors de son arrivée. A présent, elle devait s'avouer qu'après avoir côtoyer les autres depuis, elle trouvait cela presque normal. A ses côtés, droite comme un « i », se tenait une femme, des cheveux bleus-violets tranchant avec le regard orangé sévère et hautain qu'elle posait sur la blonde.

Ayumi eut juste le temps de refermer la porte et de s'approcher de l'imposant meuble. Que la voix de l'homme s'éleva sans plus de cérémonies.

\- Nous avons besoin de toi pour une mission.

La surprise pris possession de la jeune fille, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle avait rejoins l'organisation depuis huit mois, alors certes, à son arrivée, elle n'était qu'une faible femme, mais elle s'était vite améliorée. Pourtant c'était la première fois que le chef l'envoyait en mission. Habituellement, son seul travail pour l'équipe consistait d'aider aux soins ou de transporter un corps.

\- Tu es la seule à pouvoir aider Kisame et Itachi, continua-t-il placidement. Vous partirez demain à l'aube. C'est ta seule chance de faire tes preuves. Tu peux y aller.

\- Bien Pein-sama, ajouta-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

La conversation se termina aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé. Après avoir refermé la porte et s'être mise en route pour sa chambre, la jeune blonde se questionna sur quelle pourrait être la nature de son implication cette fois.

000000000000

\- Quoi ? S'offusqua Ayumi.

Ils étaient en route pour le pays de la foudre, et Kisame venait de lui expliquer le contenu de leur mission. Ce qui, ne plaisait pas du tout à la blonde.

\- Je refuse de jouer à la prostituée, continua-t-elle à s'indigner.

Le nukenin bleu ria à ses propos. La jeune fille, elle, n'en croyais pas ses oreilles. Le but était d'avoir des renseignements, pourquoi, elle ne le savait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de le savoir. Et pour cela il fallait isoler cet individu qui était un puissant homme d'affaire. Cela ne serait pas mince affaire, car il était toujours entouré de beaucoup de mercenaires. Et ici, non pas que les deux ninjas ne puissent se débarrasser d'eux sans soucis, mais ils ne pouvaient les tuer. Ils ne devaient surtout pas les liquider, car la cible était en affaire avec l'Akatsuki. Il fallait donc avoir ces renseignements sans incartades, et c'est là qu'Ayumi devait entrée en scène. Son rôle était de le charmer et de l'éloigner de ses hommes, mais surtout de son bras droit. Celui-ci était l'homme que Kakuzu voulait absolument chasser, un nukenin du pays de la cascade.

Elle voulut ajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Itachi. Elle refoula d'un coup toutes lamentations supplémentaires. Ne pouvant décevoir à nouveau celui qui l'avait recueilli, elle devait se montrer forte.

000000000000

Après une journée de voyage, ils atteignirent enfin un village. Les trois ninjas se dirigèrent vers un petit restaurant. Il fallait qu'ils se nourrissent. La conversation du repas tourna sur le plan qu'ils allaient mettre en place. Enfin, Itachi et Kisame parlaient du plan, la blonde, elle, ne devait que s'y conformer. Ils se dirigeraient donc le lendemain vers le village de Niimi. C'est là que tout le groupe de leur cible devait faire une escale. Ils s'y rendraient chacun de leur côté, Ayumi ne devant pas être vue avec ses acolytes. Tout à coup, l'homme-requin s'arrêta net et jaugea la jeune fille. Il tourna ensuite ses yeux vers Itachi. Et lâcha avec un sourire sadique.

\- Par contre, il va falloir la rendre plus appétissante.

Ils la détaillèrent ensuite du regard et Ayumi sentit une gêne s'installer en elle. Ses joues rougirent légèrement. Elle portait de vieux vêtements noirs amples. Ses cheveux attachés négligemment n'avait plus étaient entretenu depuis longtemps. Son visage respirait la fatigue et les entrainements intensifs. Il était vrai qu'à la regarder, elle n'avait rien d'attirant. Elle n'y prêtait jamais gare, vivant pour ses entrainements jusqu'à maintenant. Elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se faire belle. Itachi acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

\- Tu iras acheter le nécessaire demain.

Kisame eut l'air satisfait de sa réponse, la blonde aussi. Le « tu » voulais dire qu'elle irait seule, elle pourrait être un peu tranquille.

Leur repas terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers une auberge un peu plus loin. A la base, une seule chambre avait été prévue. Mais après avoir crié au scandale à la vue du regard lubrique de Kisame, la blonde eut gain de cause et une chambre pour elle. Elle lança un sourire triomphant au moment d'entrer dans la sienne et leur souhaita une bonne nuit. Avant de s'endormir, une ribambelle de questions l'assaillit. Allait-elle être capable de séduire l'homme, allait-elle être à son goût, allait-il la suivre ? Elle devait arrêter de penser à tout ça. Demain sa mission serait une réussite, elle devait absolument la réussir, l'échec n'était pas une option. Puis son esprit repartit vers d'autres horizons, d'autres questions, vers son passé oublié. L'avait-elle déjà fait, avait-elle déjà eu une relation avec un homme, avait-elle déjà charmé quelqu'un ? Ses questions allaient de toute façon restées sans réponses. Alors, elle finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain, après un réveil et un petit déjeuner seule, les deux hommes étant partis en reconnaissance. Elle posa son manteau de l'Akatsuki dans sa chambre et alla se charger de sa première mission. Le soleil brillait de milles feux et la jeune fille appréciait le calme de cet endroit. C'était la première fois depuis son réveil à la planque qu'elle pouvait sortir seule. Elle se promena entre les différentes échoppes colorées, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Elle fit un petit tour chez un coiffeur très bavard. Celui-ci s'était étonné de la couleur de ses mèches roses, qu'elle avait justifié par une coloration tendance en grande ville. Après quelques gestes très précis, sa tignasse informe ressemblait à une coupe de princesse. L'homme les lui avait légèrement bouclés et avait coupé le surplus, entourant son visage juvénile. Sa collègue, maquilleuse, lui avait aussi fait un maquillage assez discret, faisant ressortir ses yeux verts. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva jolie pour une fois, ses cernes ayant disparut sous une fine couche de fond de teint. Elle paya et les remercia chaleureusement avant de continuer son chemin

Elle s'arrêta ensuite dans une boutique de vêtements. Le style très classe et sobre avait directement accroché l'œil de la blonde. Elle fit un premier tour, repérant les tenues qui soit sobre dans lesquels elle se sentirait à l'aise, mais aussi sexy pour le bien de sa mission. Après maints essais, son choix se porta sur une jolie robe noire arrivant juste en-dessous des genoux. Il n'y avait aucune fioriture, les bretelles étaient fines, le décolleté en « V » mettait sa poitrine en valeur et l'échancrure qui partait du bas jusqu'à mi-cuisse dévoilait subtilement ses jambes.

A la fin de ses achats, le ciel était au zénith, il devait être midi. Itachi et Kisame avaient décidés qu'ils dineraient les trois ensembles pour revoir le plan avant de se séparer, elle devait donc les rejoindre. Dès son arrivée à l'intérieur du restaurant, les regards vicieux de la gente masculine mis mal à l'aise la jeune fille, peu habituée à ce genre d'attentions. Un sifflement fit se crisper tous ses muscles, elle ne pouvait pas s'énerver et gâcher leur couverture. Elle se tourna donc vers le fond du restaurant à droite, vers l'endroit d'où provenait le son. Elle prit conscience alors que ce n'était personne d'autre que Kisame. Elle se dirigea donc à leur table d'une démarche mal-assurée. Le trajet qui se composait d'une dizaine de pas, lui parut des kilomètres, tant ses compagnons la détaillaient de haut en bas. Mis à part ces yeux qui se déplaçaient observant sa tenue, Itachi n'esquissa pas une mimique, au contraire du requin qui affichait un sourire terriblement satisfait.

\- T'as un sacré corps avec des vêtements plus adaptés, proclama-t-il.

Les joues d'Ayumi s'empourprèrent. A cet instant, elle crut déceler un haussement de sourcils acquiesçant à peine perceptible, avant que son sensei ne retrouve son éternel visage stoïque. Elle s'installa à table, les jambes tremblotantes, elle avait appréhendé ces « retrouvailles ». Ils commandèrent leur plats. Kisame prit la parole et rappela à la blonde qu'elle serait seule pour cette mission. Ils seraient certes en soutien mais à la seule conditions que les choses ne tournent vraiment au vinaigre, c'est-à-dire à la seule condition où elle serait au bord de la mort. Il la mis à nouveau en garde, elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, ces informations étaient vitales. Sa mission devait passer avant toutes choses, rien ne devait l'en détourner, qu'importe ce qu'elle aurait à faire. Il insista d'ailleurs énormément sur ce dernier point, elle devait se plier à toutes les volontés de la cible pour l'isoler. Ce serait seulement au moment où ils seraient seuls qu'Itachi interviendrait pour lui soutirer en toute discrétion ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils devraient ensuite s'enfuir sans se faire repérer, le plus rapidement possible. Aucune trace ne devait relier cette mission à l'Akatsuki. Il précisa que s'ils devaient la tuer pour garder ce secret, ils le feraient sans remords. La blonde acquiesça, mais sa gorge se noua légèrement, ils ne rigolaient pas, ce n'était plus un entrainement ici. L'échec n'était pas envisageable.

Après que les dernières mises aux points soient clarifiés, ils sortirent de l'auberge, laissant leur armes et leur manteau à l'auberge. Le village n'était qu'à deux heures de marche, ils le récupèreraient en retournant à la base. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la sortie du village, c'était ici qu'ils allaient se séparer. Les deux nukenin firent un « henge ». La peau bleu de Kisame devint basanée, sa taille diminua pour attendre un « petit » mètre huitante environ, son visage s'affina et ses traits devinrent plus banals, ses dents pointus de requins devinrent aussi carrées que normales. Seul sa chevelure conserva une teinte bleutée. Son sensei, lui, n'eut pas besoin de changer de taille, ses cheveux furent juste raccourcis, ses yeux prirent une teinte marron, et son corps s'épaissit légèrement. Une légère masse recouvrit aussi le bas de son visage et ses cernes disparurent finalisant son changement. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le rendre méconnaissable.

Ayumi partit ensuite seule en direction du village. Le chemin était pratiquement désert jusqu'à Niimi, elle ne croisa que deux hommes. Elle dut se retenir de les massacrer lorsqu'ils lui parlèrent d'une manière totalement déplacée. Elle devait absolument passer pour une fille normale. Ces deux heures de marche, lui permirent tout de même de prendre conscience qu'elle plaisait aux hommes, la rassurant un peu face à sa future mission. Après deux heures de trajet, la nuit commençait à engloutir la clarté du soleil.

La bar-auberge paraissait pittoresque, un grand écriteau le différencier juste des autres maisons. Elle le regarda longuement avant de prendre une grande inspiration, de se concentrer et d'entrer dans l'établissement. Malgré la devanture typiquement japonaise, l'intérieur était très occidentale. Des tables et des chaises toutes simples, un grand bar. Derrière celui-ci, un miroir grand miroir était caché en partit par des étagères remplis de bouteilles de toutes sortes.

Il y avait peu de monde. Des tables de jeunes fêtant surement la fin de la semaine, des hommes d'affaires déblatérant calmement dans un coin. Mais, elle remarqua tout de suite au fond de la pièce un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes parlant et riant bruyamment. Sa cible devait être dans le lot. Elle partit directement s'installer au bar et commanda quelque chose de fort au serveur. Il ne fallu pas une longue analyse pour comprendre qu'il y avait très peu de femmes ici. Son verre arriva, un petit remontant pour lui donner du courage, elle l'avala d'une traite, tout en réfléchissant à la meilleure technique d'attaque. A cet instant, une main lui tapota l'épaule. Elle se retourna sur son tabouret pour faire face à un homme à la carrure imposante, les cheveux d'un blond délavé tirant sur le gris et un air sévère planté sur le visage rappelant presque celui de Konan. Elle n'eut pas vraiment le temps de le détailler qu'il l'interpella.

\- Mademoiselle, mon patron aimerait vous offrir un verre.

Il montra d'un geste de la main le groupe qu'elle avait préalablement repéré. Au centre, elle repéra sa cible qu'elle avait déjà vu en photo. L'homme avait des cheveux brun, des yeux de la même couleur mais dans lesquels, malgré leur banalité, on pouvait déceler une confiance et une dureté. Sa chemise rouge cintrée encerclés un corps bien en chair, un des boutons au niveau de son ventre menaçait d'ailleurs dangereusement de prendre son envol. Il n'était cependant pas obèse, mais cet habit était trop petit pour lui. La jeune fille se retourna ensuite vers celui qui était sûrement un simple subalterne.

\- Je ne suis pas intéressée, affirma-t-elle.

Elle se tourna ensuite et commença la contemplation du fond de son verre. L'homme haussa les épaules en direction de son chef et retourna s'installer à ses côtés. A cet instant, elle eut juste envie d'écraser son front contre le récipient. Que venait-elle faire, quelle idiote ? Elle ne saurait pourquoi, mais, sur le moment cette idée lui paraissait être bonne. Il lui semblait qu'elle se rappelait que de ne pas montrer trop d'intérêt à homme lui aurait permis de l'attirer, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver aux milieu d'une myriade d'ennemis alors qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de se battre. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution au plus vite pour rattraper sa bourde. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se fier à des idées qu'elle pensait venir de son passé. Pendant qu'elle s'énervait contre elle-même, une personne vînt s'asseoir à côté d'elle au bar. Elle soupira, reposa ses mains sur le bar en bois et tourna sa tête. Elle fut surprise de se retrouver face à sa cible un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres.

\- Je m'excuse pour la rudesse de mon subordonné, déclara-t-il, puis-je vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner ?

Elle resta interloquée quelques secondes et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il commanda deux verres au serveur et engagea ensuite la conversation. Il lui appris son prénom, Saito. Rien ne devait relier Ayumi à l'organisation, elle devait lui donner un faux nom. Elle se souvint du nom d'une conquête de Deidara, Kawa. Ainsi, la conversation fut lancée, ils commencèrent à babiller de tout et de rien. L'homme se révéla étonnement très charmant et agréable. Sa mission devenait plus supportable que s'il avait été un énorme rustre pervers. Elle l'écoutait, le faisant parler de lui-même. Cela lui permettait de lui faire croire à son intérêt, mais en même temps, cela lui permettait de chercher un moyen de l'isoler de ses hommes qui avaient un regard constant sur leur patron.

Tout à coup, deux personnes entrèrent dans le bar, elle reconnut son sensei et son binôme, camouflés sous le henge. La jeune fille ressentit une vague de soulagement. Mais celle-ci s'estompit bien vite, lorque la main de son interlocuteur vint lui rappeler sa mission. L'homme l'avait posé sur sa cuisse et la remonté gentiment. Elle lança un regard vers ses acolytes. Les deux l'observaient du coin de l'œil. Kisame avait un air satisfait sur le visage, tandis que celui d'Itachi était toujours aussi froid qu'habituellement. Elle avait stupidement espérer un peu de soutien ou de compassion. D'autant plus que savoir qu'ils l'analysaient la mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Mais, elle devait se recentrer sur sa mission.

Avant que celle-ci n'atteigne un endroit déplaisant, la jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne pour la bloquer. Saito devenait de plus en plus avenant, l'alcool faisant son effet, le désinhibant doucement. Elle laissa échapper un rire très bruyant, donnant l'illusion qu'elle était totalement saoul à toutes les personns présentes dans le bar. Elle ne l'était pas, enfin pas totalement, elle avait réussi à verser la plupart du liquide dans le verre du brun. Mais, elle avait tout de même du faire illusion en en avalant certains. Il pris la main de la jeune fille qui bloquait la sienne et la regarda avec un sourire pervers.

\- Nous pourrions aller parler dans un endroit plus calme, souffla-t-il.

Sa mission avançait enfin. Après l'avoir écouter déblatérer pendant un moment, elle allait enfin pouvoir la conclure. Il se leva, ne lâchant pas sa main et la tira vers les escaliers qui montaient à l'étage, vers les chambres de l'auberge. Avant de sortir, elle lança un dernier aux ninjas qui l'accompagnaient espérant qu'ils n'allaient pas prendre trop de temps pour intervenir. Ils ne décrochèrent pas leur regard de leur verre.

Arrivés en haut des escaliers, l'homme d'affaire la plaqua contre le mur et pris possession des lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle voulut le repousser loin, mais la réussite de la mission importait plus que ses petits états d'âme. Lorsqu'il passa sa main sur ses hanches, son corps se tendit légèrement, cette caresse était agréable. Une vague de chaleur l'envahit, ses sensations, elle s'en souvenait, elle les avait déjà connu dans le passé et son corps aimait ça, le contact chaud d'un homme contre son corps. Elle se laissa submerger par tout cela, même si les quelques gorgées d'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité devait sûrement l'y aider.

Lorsque Saito essaya de passer sa main sous le tissu de sa robe pour la remonter, elle l'arrêta et lui montra le couloir d'un signe de tête. Il comprit qu'il fallait s'isoler encore plus s'il voulait autre chose. Il l'emmena alors dans une des chambres et ferma la porte. La jeune fille le poussa jusqu'au lit. Il s'assit sur le rebords de la couche et elle se plaça à califourchon sur lui faisant remonter sa robe au niveau de ses fesses. Il glissa ses lèvres sur sa clavicule et mordilla son cou. Le corps de la blonde fut parcourut d'un frisson, il réagissait aux lèvres de cette homme, à ses caresses. Une envie commença à naître dans son bas ventre. Il fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe, continuant ses baisers sur la peau blanche d'Ayumi.

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, l'homme leva la tête. Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais son corps se raidit d'un coup. La jeune fille sentit une aura qui lui glaça le sang. Elle se leva d'un coup et remis précipitamment ses bretelles en place, la gêne rougissant ses joues, la honte d'être vue en tel position. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui venait d'entrer. Son sensei était reconnaissable grâce à son mangekyou sharingan qui était dessiné dans ses yeux couleurs sang.

\- Sors d'ici, lâcha-t-il.

Son ton paraissait encore plus froid et distant qu'à l'accoutumé. Mais avec Itachi, la froideur était comme une seconde nature. Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'approcha de l'homme sous l'emprise de son genjutsu. La jeune fille ne bougea pas, la tension était palpable et la clouait sur place. Elle avait un peu de peine à comprendre l'aura terrifiante qui l'entourait, alors qu'elle avait réussi sa mission.

\- Sors ! Trancha-t-il à nouveau.

La jeune fille retomba de ses pensés d'un coup et ne se fit pas prier. Elle sortir de la pièce en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte. Elle alla s'adosser contre le mur face à la porte. Le stress et la tension tombèrent d'un coup, elle respira à nouveau. Elle n'avait jamais senti une aura aussi intensément mauvaise autour de son sensei. D'autant plus qu'une ribambelle de sentiments se bousculaient en elle. Elle avait eu envie d'aller plus loin, elle avait ressentit du désir, mais était-ce pour Saito ou simplement un besoin de son corps ? Et puis, avait-elle encore déçu son sensei, la peur et l'angoisse à cette idée l'envahirent. Mais, la joie et la délivrance l'emplirent aussi, car cette mission était terminée. Itachi allait avoir les informations et ils pourraient enfin rentrer. Elle allait pouvoir arrêter de jouer la comédie.

Elle regardait la porte perdue dans ses pensées quand Itachi sortit de la pièce. Il ne lui adressa à nouveau pas un regard, pas un mot. Il siffla, Kisame qui devait faire le guet au fond des escaliers apparut. En un regard, celui-ci compris que la mission était un succès. Ils sortirent tous les trois par la fenêtre au fond du couloir. Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent le plus rapidement possible vers l'auberge. Il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent d'ici au plus vite, car lorsque les hommes de Saito découvriraient l'homme inconscient, ils se lanceraient à leur poursuite.


	3. Soûlerie, mirage

La jeune fille eut juste le temps d'empoigner ses affaires dans l'auberge, d'enfiler son manteau sur sa robe et ils filèrent en vitesse. Le chemin du retour se fit dans un silence pesant, ponctué par moment par des commentaires de Kisame.

Pour passer le temps, Ayumi détailla les deux hommes qui couraient devant elle. Le bas de leur manteau claquait dans le vent au rythme de leurs sauts. Son regard se dirigea vers l'homme qui portait une immense épée dans son dos. Kisame avait toujours eu une stature extrêmement imposante à côté de son acolyte plus frêle. Mais pourtant, elle ne saurait dire lequel des deux dégageait l'aura la plus impressionnante.

A ce moment, en les suivant, ce qui la frappait le plus était l'harmonie au sein de leur binôme. Une entente qui se développait sans qu'ils ne se disent un mot. Elle l'avait encore plus ressenti avec ce silence pesant qui entourait cette fin de mission. Lorsqu'elle comparait leur relation, c'est celle de tout l'Akatsuki qui se rapprochait le plus d'une amitié.

Quoiqu'il était très difficile de définir ce qu'était une véritable relation au sein de l'organisation. Ils étaient tous d'horizons totalement différents et Ayumi avait parfois de la peine à comprendre le fondement de leurs présences ici. Bien qu'à son arrivée on lui avait expliqué le but de cette association, elle n'en avait pas réellement compris les tenants et les aboutissants. Mais surtout, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, quelle était son utilité. Ils étaient tous bien plus puissants qu'elle, il lui fallait toujours quelqu'un pour la surveiller et pour la protéger. Et même si à son premier réveil, son sensei lui avait promis de l'aider à développer sa puissance, ses questions sur sa présence dans l'équipe restaient sans réponse.

Pourquoi elle, pourquoi alors qu'elle n'était qu'un poussin au milieu d'une meute de loups sanguinaires.

Son regard se bloqua ensuite sur son sensei se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit. Elle essayait souvent de savoir ce qui se passait derrière ces yeux ébène. Mais, il ne laissait jamais rien paraître. Elle avait de la peine à savoir si elle était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Si, même si ses raisons restaient floues, elle arrivait à convenir à ses attentes. Un lien d'admiration et de gratitude la reliait à lui. Malgré qu'elle ne sache pour quelle obscure raison, il l'avait ramené ici, entrainé, protégé, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Il était son sensei et elle son élève qui ne vivait que pour le rendre fier. Elle avait encore beaucoup à apprendre de lui.

A force de vivre entre ces murs avec tous ces ninjas, en plus du lien affectif, elle avait développés une admiration pour leurs talents. Un jour, elle se souviendrait peut-être de son passé, mais pour le moment sa vie ici lui convenait totalement, même si ce n'était pas facile tous les jours. Elle avait cette chance malgré son inutilité et elle donnerait tout pour la conserver.

Enfermée dans ses pensées, la jeune fille ne se rendit pas compte que les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés. Elle manqua d'atterrir dans le dos d'Itachi, mais se freina à quelques millimètres de lui. Après s'être reculée de quelques pas, elle reconnut une grande ouverture dans la montagne, l'entrée du quartier général, cela l'étonna, le fait d'être peut-être poursuivit les avaient obligés à ne pas s'arrêter. Ils étaient donc arrivés en quelques heures plutôt qu'un jour et demi.

000000000000

La porte du bureau se referma sur elle et Kisame. Ayumi grommelait des paroles inaudibles. Après avoir accomplis cette mission, pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas le droit de connaitre la raison de leur escapade. Les lèvres de la jeune fille se pincèrent essayant d'intérioriser sa frustration. Elle leva les yeux vers l'homme à ses côtés qui la regardait du coin de l'oeil, un sourire amusé campé sur le coin de ses lèvres. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas l'air déçu ?

\- Pourquoi on a pas le droit de savoir ? Minauda la jeune fille.

Kisame ébouriffa les cheveux de la blonde, d'un geste presque fraternel. Il haussa ensuite les épaules, signe qu'ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire de toute façon. Il posa ensuite la main sur son épaule et la poussa légèrement, lui faisant signe de partir d'ici. La réunion se poursuivait et s'ils étaient sorti ce n'était pas pour entendre la conversation au travers de la porte. Elle se bloqua et décida de ne peux pas avancer tel une enfant faisant un caprice. Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux et un sourire immense, espérant qu'il la laisse seule pour espionner.

\- Même si je te laisse là, tu sens tellement mauvais qu'ils te repéreront directement, donc va te doucher, plaisanta-t-il.

Il appuya ensuite encore plus fortement sur son épaule, l'obligeant cette fois-ci à s'en aller.

000000000000

Ayumi s'appuya quelques secondes sur son lavabo, mettant de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux vers son reflet. Ses cheveux blonds irradiait de propreté et de vitalité. Elle en prit une mèche entre ses doigts, appréciant leur douceur. Elle observa ensuite son visage, savamment maquillé. Ses joues avaient été rosées, ses lèvres mise en valeurs avec une touche de rouge et son regard appuyé avec du Khôl. Il était fou qu'après toutes ces péripéties, son maquillage ait à peine bougé, le crayon noir ayant seulement bavé légèrement.

Elle planta son regard dans le reflet de ses iris émeraudes. Cette mission, bien que simple, lui avait appris beaucoup. Son corps avait redécouvert des sensations qu'elle connaissait auparavant. Mais ainsi une nouvelle question se posait, qui était cette ou ces personnes avec qui elle avait expérimenté ces émotions. Son cerveau se retrouvait à nouveau embrouillé par de nouvelles interrogations.

Elle enleva ses vêtements et se mit sous la douche. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps détendit ses muscles. Son bien-être ne lui permit cependant pas de retrouver une quiétude maintenant que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers Itachi. Il n'avait pas dis un mot, pas un regard, elle s'était sentit terriblement mal. La culpabilité de ne pas avoir agis de la bonne manière. Elle ne devait plus le décevoir, absolument. Il était comme un père pour elle, et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas elle ne le supporterait pas. Au prochain entrainement, elle lui demanderait ce qui n'avait pas été et elle ferait en sorte de compenser cet échec. Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes se remotivant mentalement.

Elle finit par sortir, s'habilla de ses habits informes et se dirigea vers le salon commun de l'Akatsuki. Elle y trouva Kisame, Deidera et Hidan affalés dans les deux grands canapés en cuir noir qui se faisaient face. Une bouteille d'alcool posée entre eux sur la table basse. Ils interrompirent leur conversation dès son entrée. Kakuzu lui était installé à la table de la cuisine, le nez dans une pile de papiers.

La blonde s'effondra dans le fauteuil en bout de table. Elle attrapa la coupelle que lui tendait Kisame. Ils reprirent leur conversation. La jeune fille soupira lorsqu'elle comprit qu'ils parlaient de la mission. Deidera se tourna vers elle.

\- Apparemment, t'es sexy avec des habits appropriés, ricana-t-il.  
\- Sa petite robe noir la mettait terriblement en valeur, continua le requin, je suis déçu que tu l'aies pas mise ce soir.

Elle leva les yeux aux ciels, ne prenant même pas la peine de répondre. Ce qui n'empêcha pas les trois hommes de continuer à ricaner. Kisame poursuivit ensuite son récit de leur périple, en remplissant les coupelles vides des quatre personnes.

\- Itachi n'est pas là ? Constata la blonde.  
\- Partit en reconnaissance pour une mission, il devrait revenir dans la nuit, répondit Kakuzu.

Il lui avait répondu sans lever le regard de ses comptes éparpillés sur la table. La conversation des trois autres n'avait pas dévié de leur aventure. Elle n'écoutait qu'à moitié, son regard se portant sur une image posée sur le guéridon à sa droite. Le cliché représentait tout le groupe de l'Akatsuki.

Elle la prit dans les mains. Ils étaient tous présent comme une photo de famille. Il ne manquait que Tobi, mais celui-ci avait collé sa tête sur le cadre en bois. Son masque à spirales orange étant reconnaissable entre mille. Ce garçon était un peu spécial, il débarquait toujours sans qu'on ne l'entende mais du moment où il était là on le savait. Il était très très bruyant et, il faut le dire, un peu stupide. Mais Ayumi l'aimait bien, il la faisait rire et il était un vent de fraîcheur dans cette organisation. Même si, tout le monde n'était pas fan de lui, elle l'appréciait car il était insignifiant pour les autres, un peu comme elle, sauf qu'elle se retenait de dire tout et n'importe quoi. Et c'est en soit cela qui énervait Deidara.

D'ailleurs lorsqu'il vit la blonde prendre la photo, le blond lui raconta le jour où Tobi avait essayer de coller sa photo sur le visage de Sasori après sa mort. Il avait faillit se retrouver en charpie. Le regard de la jeune fille se bloqua alors sur le visage juvénile de l'homme en question, ses cheveux rougeoyants l'entourant comme un brasier. Puis, un détail lui revint en mémoire, son visage ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Certes, elle avait déjà vu cette photo et Deidera lui avait déjà parlé de son défunt coéquipier. Mais pourquoi, il lui semblait tellement familier. Autre chose lui revint en mémoire, pourquoi avait-il apparu dans le genjutsu d'Itachi, comme si il était une personne qu'elle appréciait. Un doute s'installa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, les choses s'entremêlaient trop pour être des coïncidences. Avait-elle connu Sasori par le passé, et de ce fait, il avait été inclus à la technique d'illusion imposée à son subconscient ? Probablement, mais maintenant il restait à savoir qu'est ce qui reliait la jeune fille à Sasori. Elle s'énerva intérieurement, les questions restées sans réponses s'entassaient dans un coin de sa tête. Elle ne trouvait pas d'explications et tout cela la rendait folle. Elle avait l'impression qu'à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle reculait de trois.

Elle secouât la tête et s'obligea à penser à autre chose. Elle observa les différents visages rigides de l'image. Puis, elle reposa le cadre à sa place originale. Quand soudain, deux mains lui obstruèrent la vue.

\- Ayumi-chan, chantonna une voix derrière elle.

Un sourire amusé s'étira sur les lèvres de la blonde.

\- Tobi, affirma-t-elle.

Elle retrouva sa vision lorsqu'il enleva les mains qui l'aveuglait et tourna ensuite sur son fauteuil. Elle vit l'homme au masque orange d'ou dépassé seulement une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille. Il penchait la tête sur le côté en la fixant de son unique ouverture et lui demanda.

\- Comment Ayumi-chan a su que c'était Tobi ?

La jeune fille rigolât, il lui permettait d'oublier tous ses soucis et de la faire rire. Deidara lui balança un coussin braillant un « baka ». Le nouvel arrivant évita le projectile avec une pirouette et commença à agacer le blond qui réagissait au quart de tour sous le regard hilare du reste de l'assemblée.

Dans ces moments, ce salon habituellement si froid prenait des allures de cour de récréation. Cela permettait de créer une bulle dans leur quotidien. Ainsi, les engueulades entre le binôme blond et brun continuèrent, pendant ce temps les trois autres discutaient de tout et de rien vidant verres sur verres. L'alcool commença à détendre Ayumi, et après avoir jeté un regard, une fois encore, sur la photo du groupe, elle posa une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit depuis bien longtemps.

\- Itachi a toujours était autant froid et distant ? Osa-t-elle.

Les conversations se calmèrent un instant et tous les yeux convergèrent vers elle. C'est Kisame qui prit la parole après avoir haussé les épaules.

\- Certainement, après tout, il a tué tout son clan sans sourciller, trancha le nukenin.

La révélation eut l'effet d'une bombe dans la tête de la blonde. Elle ne le savait pas et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait rien de son sensei. Le requin voulut expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais au moment de débuter son récit, Hidan se leva du canapé sous les regards interrogatifs de toute l'assemblée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux argentés.

\- Cette histoire est mignonne, mais je préfère aller chasser un peu, dit-il son éternel sourire dérangé sur les lèvres, qui vient avec moi ?

Les autres déclinèrent son offre d'un hochement de tête et il s'en alla, décidé, mais titubant tout de même légèrement. Ayumi ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque Deidara croisa son regard interrogatif, il lui répondit simplement.

\- Un homme a des besoins à combler.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en ajouter plus, elle comprit qu'Hidan était partit chercher une proie pour passer la nuit. Et au regard de son culte morbide, elle n'avait même pas envie d'imaginer de quelle manière l'homme aux cheveux argentés comblait ses besoins libidineux. Cependant, à bien y penser, elle n'imaginait aucun d'eux avec quelqu'un, ils était tous bien trop bizarroïde pour une relation .. normale. Entre un homme de deux mètre, à la peau bleu et à la dentition de requin, un autre avec des bouches sur les paumes, un homme recousu de partout et Tobi qui paraissait trop enfantin, il n'y avait aucune possibilité d'un rapport traditionnel avec une autre personne.

Kisame ne prêta pas gare à ce départ et continua son récit. Il était encore plus bavard qu'à l'accoutumer, son cerveau devant être embrouiller par le breuvage qu'ils consommaient. La jeune fille apprit donc le massacre, mais aussi que son sensei n'avait épargné que son jeune frère pour avoir un jour un adversaire à sa hauteur. Que sa froideur était existante depuis son arrivée au sein de l'Akatsuki. Et que non, il ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison la jeune blonde avait été enrôlée. Quoi que plus elle s'entrainait, plus elle devenait puissante, mais qu'actuellement Ayumi n'avait pas le niveau de battre l'un d'eux. Ils partirent ensuite sur des discussions qui devenaient de plus en plus flous.

...

Après quelques heures, elle se leva du fauteuil en cuir noir, si confortable. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, rejoindre son lit et s'endormir paisiblement. Toutes ces révélations et toutes ces informations l'avaient épuisées, ou c'était le saké qu'ils avaient consommés sans vraiment de modération. Tobi était endormis dans un canapé au fond de la pièce, quel plaisir de le voir enfin calme. Kakuzu semblait travailler, mais il s'était assoupi sur sa main depuis bien longtemps. La blonde salua donc les deux derniers rescapés.  
Le sol tangua légèrement sous ses pieds lorsqu'elle se retrouva debout. L'alcool ne devait pas y être étranger. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte sur le salon, le calme s'installa, elle n'entendit plus que de lointains murmures venant de la salle. Les torches des couloirs sombres étaient éteintes. Elle accéléra le pas, ne désirant que rejoindre le doux cocon de sa chambre.

La jeune fille s'étonnait tout de même du manque de luminosité des couloirs, les torches étaient normalement allumées en tout temps. Elle n'y prêta pas gare bien longtemps car au détour de l'un des nombreux couloirs un bruit se fit entendre. Elle fronça les yeux pour observer une silhouette face à elle, tapis dans l'ombre. C'était apparemment un humain assez grand, enveloppé dans un grand manteau. Elle se mit en position de défense immédiatement. Mais lorsque l'ombre avança elle reconnut malgré la faible luminosité, les cheveux argentés d'Hidan. Elle se détendit. Et lui lança d'une voix amusée.

\- Tu reviens bredouille ?

Elle continua à avancer dans sa direction pour se rendre à sa chambre, mais au moment où elle se retrouva à quelques pas de lui, elle comprit que quelques choses d'anormal se passait. Son sourire carnassier paraissait encore plus malsain, son aura dégageait quelque chose de réellement effrayant et lorsqu'elle se plongea dans son regard il était trop tard. L'homme avait fondu sur elle et l'avait envoyé dans un mur avec un coup tellement puissant sur son crâne qu'elle s'évanouit.

000000000000

La jeune fille se réveilla difficilement. Sa tête la lançait. Elle voulut se masser le crâne, mais elle se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient entravés. Elle ouvrit les yeux d'un coups pour constater qu'elle était attachée à une croix, ses poignets liés à chaque extrémités ainsi que ses chevilles. Face à elle se trouvait une table sur laquelle était posée une bougie dont la flamme dansait furieusement. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle était dans une chambre, du fait du lit installé dans le coin droit de la pièce. Il n'y avait aucune décoration seul une armoire au pieds du lit, rien qui pourrait lui expliquer ou elle était. Elle reporta son regard sur ses poignets et essaya de mettre de la force pour se dégager, mais c'était peine perdu. Ses chaînes étaient en un alliage spécial qu'elle avait déjà vu, il permettait de perturber le chakra, rendant ainsi le plus coriace des ninjas à l'état d'agneau inoffensif.

Que se passait-il ? La peur commença à l'envahir. Que faisait-elle là ? Elle respira un grand coup essayant de se concentrer et retourna à l'observation de la pièce. Les murs étaient bruts, et son regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur l'imposante table de bois massif. Soudain, tout lui revint, Hidan, son aura, son sourire, ses yeux si terrifiants.

C'est à cet instant que l'homme se décida à entrer dans la salle. Il accrocha son imposante faux sur le mur en face et y déposa aussi son manteau. Il n'était plus vêtu que d'un simple bas de training dévoilant entièrement son torse athlétique. Dans d'autres circonstances, la blonde aurait sûrement apprécié cette vision. Il posa sur la table une pique. La jeune fille sentit la panique prendre possession de son corps. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que la suite allait être encore pire.

Il s'approcha d'elle, plantant son regard dans ses yeux émeraudes. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, ce n'était pas lui, il n'était pas totalement lui même. Ses yeux mauves étaient comme couvert d'un voile blanc. Il passa sa main sur l'angle de son visage et s'approcha de son cou. Des frissons parcourut la jeune femme, une montée d'angoisse la prit.

\- Hidan qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel, hurla la blonde.

Pour seule réponse, il rit. Un rire froid, bestial emprunt de folie pure. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres froides se poser contre sa peau, près de sa carotide. Elle sentit ensuite sa bouche s'entrouvrir. Une vive douleur la transperça lui arrachant une plainte. L'homme releva la tête, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, enlevant un filet d'un liquide pourpre. Il l'avait mordu jusqu'au sang en un coup de dents sec. Son regard était devenu encore plus sauvage et beaucoup plus lubrique. Elle comprit avec effroi qu'il allait pratiquer son rituel. Elle essaya à nouveau de se débattre, tentant d'arracher ses membres aux entraves. Elle se débattit de toutes ses forces, s'agitant dans tous les sens. Elle cria à nouveau, espérant aussi que quelqu'un d'autre l'entendrait.

\- Hidan, arrête ça, tu n'es pas toi-même.

A nouveau, l'argenté ne lui répondit que par un rire effroyablement sinistre. Il commença à tracer le symbole de son culte au sol sans plus de cérémonies. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse, il fallait absolument qu'elle se libère. Elle n'avait aucune envie de savoir ce que son libidineux compagnon avait prévu de faire, surtout quand il avait cette lueur sadique dans le regard. Son cou la lançait toujours, la blessure devait être assez profonde, une fine coulée rouge se glissa dans son décolleté. Il fallait qu'elle le raisonne, qu'elle le ramène à la réalité. C'était la seule manière pour qu'elle s'en sorte.

Il finit enfin de tracer le triangle entouré d'un cercle au pieds de la croix où se trouvait la jeune fille. Il attrapa ensuite la pique qu'il avait abandonner sur la table auparavant. Un nouveau rire s'éleva, couvrant le bruit des chaînes dont la blonde essayait de s'échapper. Son corps se transforma, passant d'une peau pâle, à une couleur de jais. L'angoisse ne laissa plus place à autre chose, elle hurla à nouveau.

\- Hidan, reprends toi, c'est Ayumi, tu es sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu.

Il s'approcha son corps d'elle en un éclair, la pointe de sa pique plantée légèrement sous le menton de la jeune fille. Sa bouche s'approcha ensuite très lentement de son oreille où il lui susurra d'une voix glaçante.

\- Ca ne sert à rien de mentir pour t'en sortir, je sais que tu n'es pas cette gamine, il est trop tard.

Un nouveau rire ponctua la fin de sa phrase. Il était devenu encore plus fou qu'à la normal. Car maintenant, il ne faisait plus la différence entre l'illusion et la réalité. Tout en riant, sa tête toujours penchée vers l'oreille de la blonde, il abaissa sa pique du menton jusqu'au bas du corps d'Ayumi. Ses vêtements furent alors coupés net en leur centre. Il descendit ensuite le long de ses jambes, offrant ainsi une vue entière sur son corps mis à nu. Elle était à présent tétaniser plus aucuns sons ne sortaient de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, imprimant et réalisant chaque seconde qui passait. Il continua à couper ses habits, les arrachants ensuite de sa main libre, avec une lenteur déconcertante, sentir le corps de la jeune femme frissonné de peur à chaque mouvement devait être plaisant. Lorsque le dernier lambeau de tissu tomba au sol. Il ajouta, les lèvres toujours accolée à son oreille.

\- Maintenant, on peut commencer à jouer.

Il se recula entièrement, ses commissures s'étirant encore plus, jaugeant le morceau de viande qu'il avait sous les yeux. A cette instant, elle voulut disparaître, éviter son regard de toutes les façons possibles. Ses yeux mauves éclairées par un désir libidineux la salissait. Il ria, plus fort, plus cruellement, plus férocement. Et il abattit son premier coup sur son propre ventre, créant ainsi une entaille sur la peau laiteuse de la blonde au même endroit que la sienne. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres, il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, qu'elle ne lui montre pas sa douleur, peut-être arrêterait-il son massacre. Mais cela eu l'effet inverse, cela déplut fortement à cet homme face à elle. Un autre coup, une autre entaille un peu plus loin. Elle se contrôla à nouveau, mais il continua. Au bout de la sixième blessure, malgré tout son contrôle, un gémissement s'échappa. La douleur était beaucoup trop forte. Il ne s'arrêta pas ainsi, recouvrant le haut de son corps d'entailles et lui arrachant des plaintes de plus en plus forte.

Il était en transe, s'infligeant ces écorchures, déchirant leur peau, riant, appréciant cette souffrance partagée. Cette torture ravageait la jeune fille de l'intérieur, épuisant ses forces, éprouvant son âme. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de places sur leur partie supérieur rougeoyante de sang, il enleva le bas de son training, dévoilant sous son boxer, une érection apparente. Il prenait plaisir à tout cela, et plus les larmes de rage se déversaient sur le visage juvénile de la blonde, plus son visage à lui se déformait par le plaisir.

Il continua ainsi, ne laissant aucune parcelle de chair sans une blessure à vif, pendant ce qui paru des heures, mais qui n'était en faite qu'une petite demi-heure. Les cris d'Ayumi s'étouffant petit à petit dans ses supplications, dans ses sanglots. Et vint enfin, le sommet du bonheur, au moment où il tomba un genou au sol, le corps entièrement recouvert d'hémoglobine. Il déposa sa pique au sol, approcha ses mains des chevilles attachées, il débloqua les chaines, ses jambes se refermant. Puis, se relevant, il détacha ensuite ses poignets. Elle tomba au sol, comme une poupée de chiffons, vidée de toute force. Elle avait trop essayé de se débattre, elle avait trop lutté et à présent, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il allait sûrement enfin la tuer, enfin faire cesser ce calvaire. Elle allait enfin arrêter de souffrir. Le contact de ses blessures avec le sol froid, anesthésia la douleur quelques secondes. Avant que les mains de son bourreau ne s'abattent sur ses poignets relançant les plaies brulantes. Il la plaça sur le dos au centre du signe au sol. La jeune fille vit son boxer tomber sur la pierre. Non, après tout cela, elle espérait qu'il allait simplement l'achever, mais apparement sa jouissance n'était pas encore complète. Elle ferma les yeux, et sentit le poids de son corps sur le sien.

\- Putain, enfin l'apogée, déclara-t-il dans un râle.

S'en était finit, il l'avait brisé et elle allait, avant d'être enfin délivrée par la mort, devoir subir une ultime souffrance. Elle voulut s'échapper, mais ses forces l'avaient vraiment entièrement abandonnée, elle ne pouvait plus qu'endurer. De nouvelles larmes vinrent se mêler aux ruisseaux pourpres le long de son échine. Il se plaça entre ses jambes, son membre gonflé présenté à l'entrée de son intimité. Ses yeux fermait, elle espéra juste que ce supplice ne durerait pas longtemps.

Mais, à cette instant, le porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe. Hidan se releva en une seconde et se bloqua ainsi. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et elle tourna difficilement la tête vers l'entrée. Un espoir, une joie, elle allait finalement survivre.

Les yeux rougeoyant de son sensei étaient bloqués sur son agresseur. Deux autres hommes entrèrent à sa suite. L'un accourut et se plaça à côté, déposant sur son corps nu ce qui semblait être un draps. La contact entre le tissu et les écorchures lui tirèrent un petit rictus de douleur, mais lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bleus inquiets la fixés, une vague de sérénité l'envahis.

\- Deidara, emmène là, tout de suite.

La voix d'Itachi était puissante et apaisante. Et pour la première fois, la blonde y décela de la rage et de l'inquiétude. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit les bras du blond la soulever du sol. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, se laissant aller, sachant qu'elle était enfin en sécurité.

\- Il est sous l'emprise d'un genjustu, souffla-t-elle.

Ce fut les seules mots qu'elle put prononcer dans son état. Elle sentit l'homme se mettre en mouvement. Lorsqu'il furent sortit de la pièce, la jeune fille entendit juste Kisame.

\- Itachi, calme toi.

Les mots du nukenin lui décrochèrent un sourire, ce fut le dernier son qui lui arriva aux oreilles, avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, terrassée par le stress, la peur, la douleur et finalement le soulagement.


	4. Changements, difficultés

Voilà le quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je voulais remercier Lerugamine pour ses rewiews ça fait vraiment plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire positif ou négatif, car c'est comme ça que l'on s'améliore et en plus ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

Crédits: (j'avais oublié de les mettre)  
Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.  
Sauf Ayumi et sûrement quelques autres personnages (je ne vais pas tout dévoiler) qui sont pur produit de mon imagination

Elle se réveilla péniblement, elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible cette nuit. Ses paupières papillonnèrent avec difficulté. Quelle heure était-il, elle était incapable de le savoir. Son estomac émit un gargouillement distinct, il fallait qu'elle mange. Ses yeux toujours à demi-clos, elle voulut se passer une main dans les cheveux, mais une douleur l'arrêta, l'obligeant aussitôt à ouvrir totalement ses orbites. Elle découvrit avec horreur que son corps était couvert de bandages, ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, cet évènement s'était bel et bien produit. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit et la nausée prit possession de son oesophage. Elle referma les yeux et respira calmement tout en passant distraitement ses doigts sur les bandes de son bras droit. Pourquoi tout cela s'était-il passé, pourquoi elle, pourquoi Hidan ? Ses respirations se calmèrent et elle réussit à réprimer ce haut-le-coeur.

Subitement, un grognement se fit entendre à la droite de son lit. La kunoichi rouvrit péniblement ses yeux, découvrant une masse de cheveux blonds éparpillés sur le bord de sa couchette. Deidara avait du s'assoupir à son chevet. Elle se redressa péniblement et approcha ses phalanges du bras qui dépassait de cette chevelure dorée. Elle caressa délicatement la peau blanche du nukenin, ce qui le réveilla. Il se rehaussa gentiment, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

\- Excuse moi, je me suis endormi, lui adressa-t-il.

Il n'avait pas l'air à l'aise de se retrouver dans cette situation, se reculant contre le dossier de la chaise. Il replaça sa chevelure platiné. Il déposa ensuite son regard sur les bandages encerclant le bras de la ninja, son sourire s'effaça, avant de le remonter vers les prunelle de la jeune fille. Ayumi sentit le rouge lui venir aux joues, cette situation était trop improbable, car s'il n'avait pas quitté son chevet. Il avait probablement dû s'inquiéter. Et pourtant, Deidara ne manquait pas une occasion de lui rappeler ses faiblesses. Il dut comprendre son incompréhension, car il engagea la conversation, brisant ainsi ce silence pesant.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Ayumi hocha simplement la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage, signe que tout allait bien. Il le lui rendit et s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier. Il n'était pas vêtu du manteau pour une fois, un simple training noir et un t-shirt blanc recouvrait son corps.

\- Bien, conclua-t-il, il faut que tu manges quelque chose, ça fait deux jours que tu es là. Rejoins moi dans la cuisine.

Sans attendre sa réponse, il étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Après son départ, la blonde retira le duvet qui la couvrait. Elle découvrit alors qu'elle n'était vêtue que de ses sous-vêtements, le corps entièrement emballé de bandes blanches. Elle décrocha celle qui enveloppait son bras gauche et y découvrit des entailles pas terriblement profondes, un petit centimètre tout au plus, mais tout de même assez douloureuses. Dans son malheur, elle avait tout de même de la chance, elle était encore en vie. Elle le remit en place, tout son corps devait être ainsi.

Elle ramena ensuite ses jambes vers le bord du lit. Ses plaies lui faisaient mal, mais pas au point de ne plus pouvoir se mouvoir. Se lever fut légèrement laborieux, et elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Son regard se bloqua sur son image dans le miroir. Son teint était cireux, ses cheveux ne ressemblait plus à rien, et ses yeux respiraient la fatigue. Elle attrapa sa brosse et coiffa rageusement ses cheveux, sa faiblesse l'enrager. Elle avait à nouveau faillit, ses compagnons devaient penser qu'elle n'avait pas sa place ici. Comment pouvait-elle prétendre appartenir à leur organisation si elle n'arrivait même pas à se débrouiller seule. Après avoir réussi à attacher sa crinière en queue de cheval, elle s'appuya sur le lavabo sondant son reflet.

Ses mains se crispèrent sur la faïence, et ses émeraudes s'illuminèrent d'une flamme. Elle allait à présent faire abstraction de tout et devenir plus forte, faire honneur à ceux qui l'avaient recueilli. Après s'être humidifier le visage, elle alla ouvrir son armoire, y pris ses vêtements informes et les enfila. Elle allait sortir quand un paquet posé sur son bureau attira son attention. Une simple boite en carton assez grande, qu'elle ouvrit. A l'intérieur, elle découvrit des habits. Des t-shirts noirs plus près du corps que ses sweat larges, des shorts de la même couleur, des jupes rouges arrivant à mi-cuisse, des bandages noirs et des rouges. Tout dessous, elle découvrit un brassard en cuir. Elle observa un instant ces vêtements qui avaient bien pu les mettre ici, Deidara ? Mais pour quelle raison lui aurait-il donner cela ? Pour quelle raison, lui aurait-on offert ces habits. Le tissu était agréable, élastique, et a bien y regarder, ils ressemblaient plus à une tenue de kunoichi.

Elle retira ses enveloppes informes et enfila ce nouvel attirail. Elle s'observa dans son miroir, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Certes ces formes étaient plus visible, mais pour une fois, elle ressemblait plus à une ninja, malgré les bandages blancs qui cerclaient son corps. Un sourire illumina son visage, elle se sentait plus libre de ses mouvements, et une confiance prit possession de son esprit. Elle allait assumé son corps et ainsi gagner en confiance et de surcroit en puissance. Elle était décidé, elle allait assumer et être une ninja forte que plus rien n'impressionerait.

*************

Une petite pique d'inquiétude la traversa lorsqu'elle se trouva devant la porte de la salle commune. Elle se demandait tout de même comment allaient réagir ses compatriotes. Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la pièce, elle trouva Deidara dos à elle, à la cuisine en train de préparer le repas, Kakuzu avait toujours le nez plongé dans ses comptes et Kisame était assis à la table en train de lire un parchemin de mission certainement. Ce dernier fut le seul à remarquer son entrée dans la pièce.

\- Dans la famille des monstres, après les frères zombies, je vous présente la soeur momie, ricana le requin.

Son ricanement ne fit pas disparaitre l'assurance qu'elle s'était imposée, elle s'était attendu à des commentaires. Cette remarque fit lever le regard de Kakuzu de ses piles de papiers mais il le rabaissa en un grognement, ne prêtant pas plus d'attention à la blonde. Deidara détourna son regard du repas pour le déposer sur Ayumi, il la détailla.

\- Tu ressembles enfin à une vrai kunoichi, analysa-t-il.

Avant de se retourner vers sa cuisine lorsqu'il vit que la blonde avait remarqué son regard baladeur. Elle s'assit alors à côté de Kisame et Deidara leur amena des assiettes bien garnies. Elle le remercia et entama son repas. La conversation débuta sur le fait qu'autant l'un que l'autre allait partir en mission. Le blond dans une heure pour une autre mission de reconnaissance et le nukenin bleu à la tombée de la nuit. Aucuns des deux ne mentionna ce qui s'était passé le soir de l'attaque de la blonde. Elle s'en était doutée, ici, on ne parlait pas des malheurs. Etant donné que la mort englobait chacun de leurs pas, il fallait être capable de passer rapidement à autre chose. Mais Ayumi avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses, elle ne pouvait rester sans informations. Alors après avoir avalée quelques bouchés, elle prit son courage à deux mains et demanda.

\- Et, Hidan, comment va-t-il ?

Elle était hésitante, bien qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Et justement, elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour lui. Ce fut la voix du comptable de l'organisation qui s'éleva à son grand étonnement.

\- Cet idiot a été pris dans un genjutsu puissant, dont nous ne savons pas l'origine, mais il s'en est remis.

Il avait balancé cette information sans même se détacher de son amas de papiers. Le soulagement envahis la jeune fille. Mais une autre question taraudait la blonde.

\- Qui m'as amené ces vêtements ? interrogea-t-elle.

Son regard se posa sur le blond face à elle, elle ne voyait que lui qui aurait pu être assez sympathique pour lui ramener quelque chose. Il le soutint, mais n'ouvra pas la bouche. Se fut Kisame qui se chargea de la réponse.

\- C'est Itachi, affirma-t-il.

Cette réponse la choqua légèrement, pourquoi son sensei lui aurait-il offert ces vêtements ? La réponse lui vint assez rapidement, il devait vouloir qu'elle ressemble un peu plus à une kunoichi, histoire de ne plus être confondu avec une sans abris qu'ils avaient récupérés. Et au vu de la qualité des vêtements, ses mouvements seraient aussi certainement plus fluides. Après avoir marqué une pause, Kisame continua.

\- C'est pour ça qu'en ne te trouvant pas dans ta chambre, il s'est demandé ou tu étais et que nous t'avons retrouvée avec l'autre idiot, conclu-t-il.

Les choses se mirent en place dans sa tête, elle ne s'était pas demandé pourquoi il y avait eu un débarquement lors de son attaque. Mais si Itachi ne l'avait pas trouvé, il avait du aller demander aux autres ou elle se trouvait. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tous arrivés dans la chambre d'Hidan. A cet instant, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la pièce, les cheveux argentés de la première firent accélérer son rythme cardiaque. Le regard mauve croisa celui émeraudes de la blonde. Son sourire bestial ne trembla pas mais il ne prononça pas un mot à la jeune fille.

\- Kakuzu on y va.

Il se contenta d'appeler son partenaire et de ressortir de la pièce. En sortant, il dévoila la deuxième personne. Ses cheveux noirs flottèrent lorsqu'il passa sans un mot à côté de la table. Il attrapa une pomme à la cuisine et se remit en marche vers la porte de sortie. Mais, il s'arrêta à la hauteur des trois ninjas qui mangeaient. Son visage stoïque se tourna vers eux, il passa son regard sur la nouvelle tenue d'Ayumi. Comme d'habitude aucune émotion ne se dévoila derrière ses yeux d'encre. La blonde voulut articuler un remerciement pour les tenues qu'il lui avait offert, mais elle fut interrompus.

\- Ayumi, je t'attends dans une heure dans la pièce d'entrainement douze, ordonna-t-il.

Sa voix était sèche et cassante, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit qu'il était sortit de la pièce. La tension qui s'était installée s'interrompit directement après sa sortie. Kisame laissa échapper un rire sonore, sachant pertinemment que la blonde allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Le seul bruit qui s'insinua ensuite entre eux fut Kakuzu qui quittait la pièce après avoir emballer ses affaires. Ils finirent leur repas gentiment. Ayumi se leva pour aller amener son assiette à la cuisine, suivit par Deidara qui devait partir en mission dans quelques minutes. Ils laissèrent donc Kisame dans la salle commune.

Ils marchèrent en silence dans les couloirs, avant d'arriver à l'embouchure qui devait les séparer. Lui partant pour sa mission et elle allant à sa chambre récupérer ses armes pour son futur calvaire. Elle lui souhaita bonne chance et prit le chemin de ses quartiers. Mais, une main l'attrapa au poignet et la retourna d'un coup, ce fut tellement inattendu qu'elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle se rattrapa sur le torse de Deidara qui se tenait à présent face à elle. Leurs corps se retrouvant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ayumi ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Cette proximité lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, elle était légèrement mal à l'aise. Mais, lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses yeux océans, elle y décela une lueur d'inquiétude. Ils restèrent quelques secondes ainsi avant que le blond n'ouvre la bouche.

\- Tes blessures ne sont pas encore guéris, énonça-t-il.

Il passa délicatement sur les bandages blancs du bout des doigts, sur le bras dont il emprisonnait encore le poignet, comme s'il avait peur de briser de la porcelaine.

\- Tu ne dois pas forcer, tu n'es pas encore rétabli.

Il relâcha doucement le poignet de la jeune fille. Son regard était toujours plongé dans ses émeraudes, il l'abaissa avec un petit sourire, s'éloigna calmement d'un pas et se retourna avant de continuer son chemin. La jeune fille resta interloquée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un frisson l'envahit. Deidara s'inquiétait-il réellement pour elle ? Elle avait un peu de peine à comprendre pourquoi celui qui avait toujours été le premier à se moquer de ses échecs devenait, tout à coup, prévenant. Elle se détourna, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à tout ça. Elle avait un entrainement où elle devait prouver beaucoup de choses.

Après avoir récupérer son nouveau brassard dans sa chambre, l'avoir remplis de shuriken, l'avoir attacher à son bras gauche, elle accrocha sa sacoche à sa hanche droite et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les étages, l'amenant à la pièce d'entrainement douze, la plus profonde. Une énorme porte à deux battants bloquait l'entrée. Elle poussa l'une des deux et pénétra dans la salle.

La pénombre englobait la salle seul une simple torche qui était accrochée au mur amenait une pénible lueur contre les pierres. Son sensei se tenait face elle la lumière du couloir l'entourant, éclairant faiblement son visage rigide. Elle se plaça face à lui. Celui-ci la détailla une seconde, observant encore ses nouveaux vêtements et ses bandages.

Il passa ensuite une main au travers de la fermeture de son manteau pour l'enlever. Il vint le déposer à côté de la porte. La jeune fille, elle, ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, retenant pratiquement sa respiration. Il revint se placer face à elle, leurs iris plantées les une dans l'autre. Ayumi voulut lui demander ce qu'il n'avait pas été lors de leur dernière mission, mais il l'interrompait encore une fois avant qu'elle n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche.

\- Aujourd'hui, un entrainement au ninjutsu avec pour seul sens, ton ouïe, déclara-t-il.

Pas plus d'explications, c'était toujours ainsi avec son sensei, il se contentait d'énoncer et elle devait comprendre la pratique. Il disparut de son champ de vision et la porte claqua, laissant pour seule lumière le petit pan de mur sous la torche. Le reste de la pièce était à présent plongée dans la pénombre la plus complète. Elle n'eut pas le temps de respirer qu'un shuriken trancha un bandage sur sa jambe gauche. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et elle courut se mettre dos à un mur, histoire de n'avoir qu'un côté à surveiller. Elle se concentra ensuite sur les sons. Elle entendit un bruissement sur sa droite alors elle sauta sur la gauche évitant ainsi un shuriken qui s'écrasa contre le granit. Mais, un autre s'enfonça dans sa jambe droite. Elle lâcha un gémissement, néanmoins elle se contenta de l'arracher avant de se reprendre en position de défense.

Au bout de sa quatrième esquive, elle commençait à bien prendre le coche. Elle entendait de mieux en mieux le moindre bruissement. Soudain, elle entendit son maître tousser. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se demander si il l'avait fait exprès. Elle attrapa deux shurikens de son brassard et les envoya directement sur l'origine du bruit. Elle entendit deux bruits métalliques. Elle avait manqué sa cible, ils s'était logés directement dans un mur. Puis, un froissement attira son attention derrière elle. Elle se tourna rapidement et eu juste le temps de mettre ses bras à hauteur de poitrine avant qu'un pieds ne vienne s'écraser sur ses avant-bras. Celui-ci la fit reculer de quelques mètres, elle essaya de reprendre son souffle.

Mais à nouveau, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir qu'un poing s'abattit sur son estomac. Elle encaissa le coup. Néanmoins, elle réagit immédiatement et attrapa le poignet qui l'avait frappé. Elle voulut retourner son assaillant en lui tordant le bras, mais elle n'avait pas prévu que sa main libre s'abattrait sur son visage, lui faisant lâcher prise.

\- Concentre toi, écoute et ne fonce pas tête baissée.

La voix s'élevait d'un peu plus loin face à elle, il s'était rapidement reculé. Elle ne devait pas laisser une seule seconde de flottement, ce ne serait qu'en attaquant sans relâche qu'elle aurait le moins de risque de se faire blesser. Elle s'élança alors sans retenue vers l'origine du son. Mais, en arrivant à la hauteur de la probable position de son sensei, elle regretta amèrement son imprudence. Elle n'entendit qu'au dernier moment le bruissement léger du fil qu'il venait de tendre. Et, dans son élan, elle ne put l'éviter, la blonde s'étala alors de tout son long.

Un genou vint rapidement se loger entre ses omoplates, l'empêchant de respirer, et une lame froide se colla contre son échine. Elle était en mauvaise position. Mais, le poids qui lui compressait la poitrine disparut d'un coup. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, tout à coup la douleur l'envahis, ces blessures se réveillèrent. L'adrénaline avait empêchés la sensation de s'installer, mais plus le combat durerait moins l'hormone ne ferait effet. Il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à cet entrainement avant qu'elle ne puisse plus se battre.

\- Concentre toi, ou je vais finir par te tuer.

Sa voix était froide et Ayumi crut y déceler une légère pointe d'agacement. Il ne lui laissait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se centra sur ses sens. Son ouïe commençait à se développer, la privation de sa vue y était pour quelque chose. Un sifflement parvint à ses oreilles. Elle attrapa de justesse un kunai et dévia la trajectoire du projectile. Mais déjà, un nouveau bruit de tissu se fit entendre. Elle n'allait pas subir cette fois, elle envoya un coup de pieds à hauteur de tête, mais il fut bloqué et s'écrasa contre des bras. Elle n'hésita pas, reposa sa jambe, repris appuis pour envoyer son autre pieds au niveau du ventre. Mais il ne rencontra que le vide, dans son empressement elle n'avait pas entendu le « ploc » significatif d'un clone qui se dématérialisait.

Une autre imprudence qui l'empêcha à nouveau de se mettre en position de défense avant qu'un coup ne s'abatte dans ses côtes. Mais, elle n'avait pas lâcher son kunai et dans le mouvement de retrait de son assaillant, elle réussit à frôler la peau de celui-ci. Elle était en bonne position pour enfin l'atteindre, lorsqu'une décharge de douleur bloqua ses mouvements quelques secondes, lui coupant de surcroit le souffle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle entendit des cliquetis, signifiant une nouvelle salve d'acier.

Elle avait réussi à les éviter de justesse en effectuant plusieurs pirouettes. Et, alors, qu'elle pensait avoir quelques secondes de répits, un genou rencontra son abdomen, un filet pourpre s'échappa de sa gorge. Puis un autre coup l'atteignit au dos. Elle tangua, légèrement sonnée, il n'y allait pas de main morte. Elle réussit difficilement à se déplacer, sentant l'air se déplacer sur sa joue signe d'une autre attaque

Elle respirait fortement, elle était essoufflée et commençait à vraiment être fatiguée. Apparemment Deidara avait raison, elle n'avait pas récupérer entièrement ses capacités. Car en plus des blessures qu'elle avait déjà, les impacts de shurikens de son sensei, la faisaient souffrir. Ses forces étaient presque épuisées. Elle avait reculé et se retrouva sous la seule lumière qui se répandait faiblement sur le mur. Une nouvelle salve apparut dans son champ de vision, elle en dévia deux, mais du reculer violemment sa tête vers l'arrière pour éviter le troisième qui fonçait vers son front. Elle se cogna violement contre le mur et sa vision se brouilla. Elle n'allait pas tarder à tomber dans les pommes, son corps n'en pouvait plus et ce coup n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Itachi se matérialisa devant elle, la fluette étincelle l'éclairant à peine. Elle devait tenir, elle devait montrer ce qu'elle valait. Mais son corps n'était pas du même avis. Son dos s'affaissa contre la pierre froide. Elle commença à s'effondrer. Mais, son sensei la rattrapa par la gorge et la plaqua debout. Il la retenait simplement par sa prise autour de sa peau cristalline. Il approcha son visage de l'oreille de la blonde. Mais, son esprit s'embrumait déjà. Elle n'entendit ces mots que de manière saccadés.

\- Je .. plus t'entrainer .. tu .. faiblesse.

Ses paupières se fermèrent lorsqu'elle sentit son corps s'écraser au sol, elle était à nouveau inconsciente, s'endormant sur les derniers mots de son maître.


	5. Déception, attachement

Voilà, je m'excuse pour le retard de publication, mais pour la peine, vous aurez deux chapitres en peu de temps.

Pas mal de choses se passent dans ce chapitre alors j'éspère qu'il vous plaira vraiment.

Lexique : onryō : Dans les croyances traditionnelles et la littérature japonaise, l'onryō désigne une divinité supposée capable de causer des dommages dans le monde des vivants, de nuire ou de tuer les ennemis ou même de causer des catastrophes naturelles en exerçant une vengeance pour réparer les torts reçus de son vivant puis de s'emparer des esprits des corps morts des ennemis.

Sur ce, bonne lecture

Crédits : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Sauf Ayumi et sûrement quelques autres personnages (je ne vais pas tout dévoiler) qui sont pur produit de mon imagination.

 _Des bruits sourds et des cris l'obligèrent à ouvrir ses orbites. Sa vue était floue, mais elle pouvait tout de même voir le spectacle apocalyptique qui se dressait devant elle. La nuit était tombée, mais le ciel était pourtant rougeoyant. Et, ils se dessinèrent, ces corps qui jonchaient le sol, ces flammes qui dévoraient les bâtisses en bois et ces gens qui courraient dans tous les sens, hurlant, pleurant, suppliant. Son sang se glaça, où se trouvait-elle ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était à genou et que ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes._

 _Puis, elle les vit, émergeant des flammes tels des démons, apparaissant de partout, bondissant des toits, vociférant comme des bêtes, traquant la moindre âme encore en vie, des hommes, des assassins, des animaux sauvages. L'un d'eux fonça droit sur elle. Mais, une chose la frappa, son visage, il n'avait pas de visage. Elle voulut s'enfuir, courir loin, elle en était pourtant incapable, son corps tout entier était tétanisé, aucuns de ses muscles ne semblaient vouloir réagir. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et voulut l'entrainer. Ses jambes n'avaient, elles, pas prévu de coopérer. Il se retourna alors rapidement et l'attrapa par les épaules violemment._

 _\- Avance, tu viens avec nous l'onryō, lui ordonna-t-il._

Elle s'éveilla, une angoisse pesant sur son cœur, encore un nouveau cauchemar. La froideur du sol lui rappela qu'elle se trouvait dans la salle d'entrainement douze. La pièce n'était plus entièrement plongée dans la pénombre, les deux battants de l'imposante porte ouverts permettaient l'entrée de la lumière. Et vu que son manteau ne pendait plus à côté de celle-ci, Itachi était partit, il n'avait pas du croire bon de la refermer. Elle voulut s'appuyer sur son coude droit pour se relever, mais son bras entier ne répondait pas. Elle l'attrapa de sa seconde main, inquiète, et le secoua, sans réactions. Avait-elle été blessée au point de ne plus pouvoir le réutiliser ? Elle se redressa machinalement en position assise contre le mur, et les sensations revinrent gentiment dans son membre, elle était simplement restée allonger dessus pendant trop longtemps. En attendant d'en retrouver la mobilité, elle détailla ses jambes dont une était à demi-pliée vers elle. Les bandages blancs qui l'enserraient n'étaient plus immaculés, des stries d'hémoglobine séchée les entachaient sous les plaies causées par les shurikens.

Elle laissa aller sa tête contre la pierre, les fourmillements parcourant son bras ne la dérangeant aucunement. Elle repensa aux derniers instants de son entrainement. Son cerveau n'avait pas été capable d'enregistrer la totalité de la phrase de son maître. Mais, elle porta sa main valide à son cou, au vu de son traitement ce ne devaient pas être des mots emplis de gentillesses.

Pourtant, elle s'était plutôt bien débrouillée, certes son corps lui avait peut-être fait défaut, mais elle avait réussi à le frôler, lui, le grand Itachi. Un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres vers le haut, très vite réfréné par la douleur. Plusieurs de ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes, en témoignait la teinte rosée dont s'était coloré les bandes de ses bras. Et au vu des lancées qu'elle ressentait, son corps entier devait être dans le même état.

Soudain, sans attendre, des mots revinrent se heurter dans sa tête comme un boomerang. Et celui qui y résonna intensément, fut le mot « faiblesse ». Avait-il parlé de la faiblesse de son corps actuellement, et donc, il voulait qu'elle se repose ? Ou avait-il parlé de sa faiblesse générale, lui indiquant expressément qu'il ne voulait plus l'entrainer ? Une forme apparut durant ses divagations sur le mur adjacent à la porte, une sorte de plante dont une voix doucereuse s'éleva.

\- Il ne te laisse vraiment pas de répits.

La chose sortit petit à petit du mur, devenant un homme portant une excroissance faisant penser à une plante carnivore entourant sa tête. La couleur de sa peau était scindée en deux, un côté blanc et l'autre noir, sa personnalité était basée sur le même schéma, une partie plus douce que l'autre. Ce devait être ainsi pour la totalité de leur corps qui était constamment couvert du manteau de l'Akatsuki. Elle le dissociait par contre en deux entités, elle ne pouvait concevoir qu'ils ne soient qu'un. Elle comprit au ton compatissant que c'était la partie blanche qui lui avait adressé ces mots. Elle souffla, l'expression de son visage resta neutre. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'affinité avec les hommes plantes. Ils étaient bien trop mystérieux et savaient bien trop de chose pour qu'elle leur fasse entièrement confiance. Ils avaient surtout cette capacité d'être partout sans qu'on ne le sache, dérangeant fortement la blonde.

\- Tu n'es qu'un jouet de plus qu'il va abandonner, ironisa la partie noir.

La jeune fille se redressa en appuyant son dos contre le mur. Elle avait de la peine à se mouvoir, mais elle n'avait aucune envie de rester seule une minute de plus dans cette pièce en leur compagnie. Elle ne répondit pas et commença à s'avancer vers la sortie.

\- Tu penses que c'est encore un de ses caprices ? Demanda le blanc.

Au vu de son manque de réceptivité, ils avaient entrepris de discuter les deux comme si elle n'était pas présente. Mais, elle tendit tout de même l'oreille, légèrement intéressée par cette conversation.

\- Certainement, et là, il a du la jeter, elle est trop faible pour qu'il puisse s'amuser, répondit le noir.

Cette réponse la fit tiquer, néanmoins elle ne laissa rien paraitre et continua son chemin. Avant de franchir les battants, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. Elle leur adressa d'une voix froide.

\- Je n'attends rien de plus de lui, Zetsu !

\- Tu fais bien, il ne s'attache à rien et n'apporte d'importance qu'à sa propre puissance, Rétorqua la partie obscur.

Elle remarqua un sourire qui se développa sur leur visage double face. Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce. Était-ce bien vrai, n'était-elle qu'un jouet de plus ? Elle ne prêtait aucune importance à leur propos habituellement. Mais, ils avaient réussi à faire germer dans sa tête l'idée qu'elle n'était peut-être qu'un simple passe temps, qu'il l'avait enrôlé simplement pour pouvoir tester ses propres capacités. Il fallait bien l'avouer que cela ne paraissait pas totalement inconcevable, elle n'avait jamais connu la raison de sa présence ici. Et s'il l'avait ramené en voulant juste l'utiliser pour se délasser comme un lion jouerait avec une gazelle avant de l'achever. Non, il lui avait promis de l'aider à s'améliorer, elle en était sûre. Pourtant, la graine du doute s'était plantée dans son cerveau, pour s'en défaire, il fallait qu'elle sache s'il voulait encore l'entrainer. Elle remonta les marches avec difficulté. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net, elle se dirigea d'abord vers la porte de la chambre de son maître. Après avoir frappé et attendu, elle dut se rendre l'évidence qu'il ne devait pas être là. Elle continua donc sa recherche dans la salle commune qui était vide, elle aussi. Puis, en sortant sur le terrain extérieur, elle remarqua qu'il faisait nuit. Elle se souvint, Kisame lui avait dit qu'ils partaient en mission à la tombée de la nuit, ils n'étaient donc plus dans le repère. Elle abandonna ses recherches et devrait attendre leur retour pour avoir ses réponses.

La blonde retourna ensuite dans sa chambre. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé ses vêtements et ses bandages non sans difficulté, son corps lui apparut sous un autre jour. Les plaies le recouvraient entièrement, certaines laissaient encore échapper un peu de sang. Elle entra dans sa douche, la tête fixée sur le carrelage blanc. Celui-ci rosit lorsque l'eau chargée d'hémoglobine atteignit le sol. Ses blessures la brulaient lorsque la chaleur de l'eau les traversait. Et les mots « faible », « faiblesses », « jouet » s'amusèrent à nouveau à s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Il fallait qu'elle tire tout cela au clair, qu'elle comprenne les intentions d'Itachi, cette fois-ci, elle ne se laisserait pas abattre avant d'être persuadé de connaître la vérité. Elle ne donnerait raison à personne, elle serait forte, puissante, invincible. Et pour cela, elle devait s'entrainer, prouver qu'elle était la meilleure. Elle commença à rire nerveusement, elle s'était tellement de fois remise en question après ses entrainements. Elle n'avait pas fait tout cela pour se laisser abattre. Même si c'est ce qu'il pensait, elle allait prouver son maître qu'elle n'était pas qu'un jouet. Elle lui devait bien ça, il lui avait donné une vie, donné un but, donné l'envie de se battre. A présent, elle était certes la fille qui n'avait pas de passé, mais avant tout, elle était Ayumi, membre de l'Akatsuki, élève d'Itachi Uchiha, porteuse d'un kekkei genkai.

Après sa douche, elle retourna dans sa chambre, une simple serviette entourant son corps. L'eau avait permis d'éliminer le sang, mais elle devait à nouveau les bander, histoire que ses plaies se referment correctement et ne s'infectent pas. Etant donné qu'elle n'avait pas le nécessaire dans sa pharmacie, elle devait se rendre dans l'infirmerie de fortune quelques pièces plus loin. En passant à côté de son bureau, à côté du paquet de vêtements à moitié sortit, elle découvrit un tas de bandages blancs et un pot, sur lequel était écrit « baume cicatrisant ». Sa chambre était vraiment un moulin apparemment, n'importe qui pouvait y pénétrer sans soucis. Cela la contraria un peu, mais, c'était tout de même une douce attention dont elle n'en connaissait, à nouveau, pas l'envoyeur. Celui qui paraissait le plus probable était le blond qui, lui, s'inquiétait pour sa santé. Elle enleva le couvercle et se badigeonna de produit. Des picotements se firent ressentir avant de laisser place à une douce chaleur, cette crème avait l'air efficace. Elle s'enveloppa entièrement de bandes blanches et alla se reposer.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, la blonde se retrouva seule dans l'immense repère de l'organisation. Les autres binômes étant tous en mission. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quand ils allaient rentrer. Elle passait donc son temps entre le repos, chose qu'elle n'avait plus réellement pu expérimenter depuis un moment et des entrainements basiques de taijutsu. Mais, les mannequins de bois n'étaient pas suffisamment réactifs et il lui fallait quelqu'un pour parfaire ses capacités. Elle avait aussi prit l'habitude après chaque combat solitaire de monter en haut du massif, son nouvel endroit fétiche. Elle essayait de l'atteindre en gravissant le côté abrupt. De ce fait, elle devait contrôler son chakra, chose qui s'avérait plus compliqué qu'il n'y paraissait étant donné sa nature instable. Elle finissait alors par passer par des chemins plus conventionnels. Il y avait là-haut, une vue imprenable sur les alentours. C'est de là, qu'elle remarqua deux formes s'approchant du repère sur la droite. Elle remarqua directement leur manteau sombre, les même que ceux des deux personnes qui s'en approchait par la gauche. Deux binômes étaient sur le retour. Elle se mit donc en mouvement vers la salle commune, lieu de réunion habituel lors des fins de mission.

Elle s'installa dans l'un des canapés noirs, guettant les retours, espérant pouvoir poser les questions qui lui taraudait l'esprit. Mais, ce fut Deidara qui pénétra le premier dans la pièce. Il lui sourit et ils échangèrent des banalités, se demandant leur état de santé à chacun. Tobi avait apparemment été faire le rapport lui au chef, ce qui était anormal, mais le blond lui expliqua que la mission n'avait rien apporté d'intéressant et qu'il était capable pour une fois de transmettre les informations. Il remarqua que les bandages blancs ne couvraient plus son corps, laissant juste apparaître des stries blanches, qui finiraient par disparaitre.

\- Ah au faite, merci pour le baume cicatrisant, il était très efficace, lui adressa la blonde.

Il parut surpris, ne comprenant apparemment pas de quoi elle lui parlait. L'étonnement s'afficha aussi sur le visage de la kunoichi, elle ne voyait que lui qui aurait pu lui offrir cela. A moins que, une illumination de joie la traversa, ce ne soit son sensei qui tout de même inquiet au vu de sa santé, lui avait déposé un nouveau cadeau. Il ne lui en voulait alors peut-être pas, il lui avait sûrement demandé de se reposer avant qu'elle ne s'effondre. Cette vision la requinqua.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, mais c'est de moi !

Une personne venait de faire irruption dans la salle. Les yeux émeraude se déposèrent sur le nouveau venu. Et sa joie se dissipa d'un coup, d'une part car elle s'était fourvoyé en croyant qu'Itachi s'inquiétait et d'une autre part car le deuxième binôme entrant n'était pas celui de son sensei. Hidan se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, le manteau sur l'épaule et sa faux dans la main. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et lui adressa un remerciement, suivis d'un sourire. Il avait du vouloir se faire pardonner avec ce geste et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Kakuzu était à sa suite, il poussa l'argenté d'un coup d'épaule, se dirigea vers l'un des meubles en bois massif, en sortit une bouteille de saké et la déposa sur la table basse. Il s'en servit alors une coupelle et la bu d'un trait sous le regard médusé des trois autres.

L'argenté pénétra à son tour dans l'antre, alla chercher trois autres coupelles et les remplit à son tour de liquide. Il s'installa à côté de Deidara, au plus loin du recousu.

\- On n'a pas pu trouver l'homme que l'on cherchait, balança l'argenté, apparemment, on lui avait refilé des informations erronées.

Au même moment, un kunai frôla son visage, il l'avait évité en le penchant rapidement sur la droite. Kakuzu n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, surtout que cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas pu récupérer sa prime. Autant dire que l'homme devenait dangereux dans ces moments. Il remplit à nouveau une coupelle qu'il vida aussi vite, et ainsi de suite. Un silence s'était installé, les trois l'observaient. Seul le ricanement de l'argenté tranchait avec la quiétude de la pièce. Il semblait que personne ne voulait l'énerver. Le blond décida tout de même de briser le silence.

\- Et ton entrainement ?

La jeune fille comprit qu'il s'adressait à elle, mais surtout qu'il lui demandait le déroulement de sa séance une semaine auparavant. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle s'était effondrée, inutile de mettre en avant ses faiblesses. Elle se contenta alors de sourire et de lui répondre.

\- Je dois encore améliorer certaines choses, ça avance gentiment.

Le blond ne parut pas convaincu, mais il n'allait pas lui en demander plus ici. Il se contenta de rétorquer.

\- Mais, tu as conscience qu'il ne reviendra pas avant deux semaines ?

Non elle ne le savait pas, mais elle refreina sa surprise, ne laissant rien s'afficher sur ses traits. Il fallait qu'elle réponde quelque chose, vite, qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son étonnement.

\- Oui, d'ailleurs je voulais te demander …

\- Parfait ça va me faire de l'exercice.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa demande qu'Hidan s'était levé. Elle l'interrogea du regard, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait.

\- Cette mission était ennuyante, j'ai besoin de faire de l'exercice, alors je vais t'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Elle essaya de sonder ses yeux mauves comme si un piège s'y cachait, mais il avait l'air décidé. Il se dirigea vers la sortie et surement le terrain d'entrainement avant qu'elle ne fasse un mouvement. Son corps se tourna alors vers Deidara, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle voulait lui demander de l'aider dans ses entrainements, mais apparemment l'argenté avait besoin de se défouler.

\- On remettra notre entrainement à un autre moment, termina-t-il.

Il avait compris sa question, sans qu'elle ne la lui pose. Il avait raison, elle aurait énormément de temps et c'était un privilège de pouvoir se battre avec des ninjas aussi puissants. Chaque occasion était bonne pour se peaufiner et faire ses preuves. Elle le remercia silencieusement d'un sourire et se leva du canapé. Kakuzu commençait à s'endormir après sa sixième coupelle, il tenait mal l'alcool et le blond s'en amusait. En marchant dans les couloirs, elle tapota sa brassière et sa sacoche, vérifiant qu'elles étaient bien remplies. Elle retrouva Hidan appuyé sur sa faux au centre de la plaine. Une légère appréhension traversa la blonde, elle se mit tout de même sans attendre en position pour démarrer le combat. Hidan avait l'air heureux, trop même de pouvoir se mesurer à elle. Il attrapa sa faux à deux mains et commença à rire, un rire dérangé, un rire qu'elle connaissait trop bien.

C'est durant ces moments que sa folie était la plus palpable, lorsqu'il se laissait aller entièrement à elle. Il devenait alors très dangereux, ses sens se mirent en alerte, lorsqu'il combattait, il redevenait une bête. Et c'est ce regard, ce regard animal qui la bloqua un instant. La douleur, la peur, les pleurs, son aveuglement, sa monstruosité, son délire, tout ce qui s'était passé revint à son cerveau. Elle fut paralysée comme cette nuit là. Mais, il avait commencé à l'attaquer, elle réussit alors à éviter son arme au dernier moment en reculant, trop lentement, celle-ci réussi à l'atteindre au niveau de son bras, la blessant furtivement. Son rire résonna sur la place, ce même rire désaxé. Et soudain, lorsque l'information de la douleur atteignit son cortex, un nouveau sentiment fit son apparition. La rage, elle lui en voulait, elle lui en voulait d'être stupidement tombé sous l'emprise d'un genjutsu, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir blessé. Et la haine s'empara d'elle, comment pouvait-il rire face à elle après cela. Il avait tout de même faillit la tuer. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, son chakra se mit à bouillir, il s'éleva autour d'elle. Elle avait envie de lui faire du mal, qu'il ressente ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle s'empara d'un kunai dans chaque main et elle fonça sur lui avec une vitesse ahurissante. Il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter le premier coup qui lui apposa une légère entaille sur le bras. Mais, il se reprit et avant que le deuxième coup ne l'atteigne plus profondément, il dévia la pointe d'acier grâce à son arme. Ils se reculèrent, les yeux de la blonde brillaient d'une flamme de rage qui excita d'autant plus l'argenté. Elle était sérieuse, et il adorait, même s'il savait au fond qu'il n'avait pas la possibilité de la tuer, à son grand désespoir. Ne laissant aucun répit à son adversaire, la blonde produisit des signes de mains, les apposa devant sa bouche, prit une grande inspiration et cria.

\- Katon, boule de feu suprême.

Les flammes s'échappèrent alors de ses lèvres, formant une grande boule de feu, pas aussi impressionnante que celle d'Itachi, qui se dirigea droit sur le nukenin. Celui-ci esquiva habillement, mais avant qu'il ne put toucher pied au sol, la blonde était déjà à sa hauteur. Elle lui décrocha un coup de pieds dans les côtes, l'envoyant s'écraser lourdement contre le mur. Le coup fut tellement puissant qu'un trou se forma et qu'il lâcha son arme.

Il se releva et fit craquer l'entièreté de son corps. Son regard brillait d'excitation, cette échange était vraiment agréable pour lui, elle ne se retenait pas et il aimait ça. Il attrapa au vol le kunai qui volait sur lui à une vitesse folle et le laissa s'écraser au sol. Elle arriva ensuite sur lui, le poing en avant, il le dévia. S'ensuivit des coups de pieds et de poings des deux côtés au corps à corps. Hidan avait un peu de peine à suivre la rapidité de la blonde. Il se prit quelques coups. Il décida alors de stopper l'échange en tirant sur le câble, ramenant sa faux à lui. Il l'abattit sur la blonde qui l'évita de justesse, tant leur proximité limité ses mouvements, en un saut souple vers l'arrière. Sa faux maintenant en main, il attaqua Ayumi avec acharnement, elle se contentait de repousser son arme avec un kunai l'obligeant à reculer de plus en plus.

Elle butta dans un arbre, elle eut juste le temps de bondir avant que les lames ne découpent le tronc en deux. Cela lui donna une idée, elle atterrit un peu plus loin et la même danse recommença. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve contre la paroi entourant la zone. Elle évita une nouvelle fois en sautant l'arme qui se planta en un bruit sec dans le granit. Il mettait tellement de force qu'elle s'était plantée profondément. Il n'eut pas le temps de la retirer avant que la jeune fille, qui avait pris appuis sur l'arme, ne lui décroche un terrible coup de pieds dans la mâchoire qui le fit voler quelques mètres plus loin. Il roula au sol déplaçant un nuage de poussière.

Sans aucune hésitation Ayumi saisit l'ouverture, sans sa faux elle avait une chance, sa vitesse était plus élevée que celle de son adversaire. Kunai en avant, elle allait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça, sa matière grise ne travaillant qu'à la meilleure manière de lui infliger le plus grand supplice. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le métal glacé déchirait la chair de son torse. Il cracha un filet de sang. Elle s'acharna, retirant la lame et la planta plus bas sur son ventre. Il attrapa alors son poignet et son pieds rencontra le ventre de la jeune fille. Coupant le souffle de la blonde et l'obligeant à reculer en se tenant l'abdomen. Puis se fut le poing de l'argenté qui l'atteignit dans les côtes qui lui remirent les idées en place. Elle glissa sur le côté, toujours debout, mais vacillant faiblement. Elle regarda l'homme qui venait de l'atteindre. Son poing s'était immobilisé à l'endroit ou il l'avait touchée, l'autre main posée sur ses plaies.

\- Tu as tout donné, c'est là toute ta rage, vociféra-t-il.

Ce sourire, animal, lui déformait le visage. La douleur le galvanisait. Il voulait la pousser dans ses retranchements, il voulait l'obliger à le tuer. Une seconde d'illumination fit son apparition, elle ne pouvait pas, il était immortel. Elle se replaça convenablement sur ses deux pieds, légèrement courbée vers l'avant, prête à lutter.

\- Ironique, venant d'un ninja qui n'as pas été capable de contrer un malheureux genjutsu, lui cracha-t-elle.

En un mouvement, ils foncèrent l'un sur l'autre. Elle sortit les étoiles camouflées sous ses bandages et les tira dans sa jambe, le déséquilibrant en course. Elle continuait son avancée alors que lui trébuchait. Mais, dans sa chute, elle le vit actionner à deux doigts la bobine qui le reliait à son arme. Celle-ci arriva dans sa main à une rapidité folle, ce qui lui permit de l'utiliser pour reprendre pieds. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de stopper sa course qu'il avait volé au-dessus d'elle.

Sa faculté de compenser son manque de vitesse par une agilité et une analyse impressionnantes était surprenante. Et elle comprit à cet instant que le combat était terminé. Car au moment ou il posa pieds derrière elle, elle n'avait eu le temps que de se retourner à moitié. Une vive douleur envahis à nouveau ses côtes. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait simplement empalé, mais il avait tourner les dents de sa faux de l'autre côté pour ne l'atteindre qu'avec le manche. Elle tomba à genou et avant qu'elle ne se remette debout, il avait placé les lames aiguisées contre sa gorge. Un grognement de résignation lui échappa. Il avait gagné.

\- Excuse-moi, seigneur Jashin, mais je ne peux malheureusement pas t'offrir sa vie, clama-t-il.

Il s'adressa au ciel avant d'éloigner sa faux de la gorge de la blonde. Ils se défièrent mutuellement du regard. Mais, en voyant les plaies béantes de sa poitrine, son ventre et sa jambe sur laquelle les étoiles de métal étaient encore enfoncées, sa rage se calma. Elle avait pu se défouler, elle avait pu extérioriser son animosité. Elle se releva essoufflée et lui sourit.

\- Tu t'es amélioré, même si tu n'as pas encore mon niveau ! Ricana le nukenin.

Camouflés pour qu'on ne puisse les repérer à des endroits différents, trois personnes avaient suivis l'échange avec précaution. Apparemment cet entrainement avait été très intéressant pour chacun à sa manière. Plus le potentielle de la kunoichi se révélait, plus ils lui portaient d'attention pour le dessein qui leur était propre.

Les journées se suivaient, mais ne ressemblaient pas. Hidan s'entrainait avec elle certains jours et d'autres s'était Deidara qui la poussait dans ses retranchements. Deux semaines plus tard, elle était dans sa chambre, elle avait du se changer après une bataille avec Hidan. Les plaies avaient presque disparus, remplacées par quelques égratignures fraiches, mais cela ne la dérangeait plus. Elle les traita avant d'enfiler son accoutrement noir et rouge. Entourant ses poignets de bandes rouges, soutenant ses articulations, et le haut de sa jambe gauche de noir, permettant d'y dissimuler un ou deux shurikens de secours. Une sensation l'envahie d'un coup, un chakra extrêmement puissant résonnait dans le repère. Kisame était de retour, donc Itachi devait aussi être là. Elle sortit en un instant de la pièce. Elle courut dans les couloirs et faillit se télescoper avec le géant bleu. Elle n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot qu'il compris tout de suite ce qu'elle voulait.

\- Au rapport !

Elle le remercia d'un signe de la tête et repartis dans sa folle course en direction du bureau de Pein. Elle traversa les couloirs à toute vitesse, tellement vite que les torches accrochées au mur formaient une trainée lumineuse. Elle allait pouvoir démêler un nœud qui la bloquait depuis deux semaines, et ça avait été long, étant donnée qu'elle avait ruminé encore et encore. Elle ralentis lorsqu'elle atteignit enfin le couloir, elle espéra ne pas l'avoir louper. Elle colla donc son oreille à la porte, histoire de savoir s'il était toujours présent dans la pièce.

\- Je refuse de l'emmener, elle ne sera jamais assez forte !

Elle se décolla d'un coup de la porte comme si elle venait de se prendre une baffe invisible en travers du visage. C'était son sensei qui venait de cracher ces mots, elle en était persuadé. Et une évidence se dessina soudainement dans sa tête. Ils avaient raison, elle n'était qu'un poids pour lui, il ne reconnaitrait jamais sa valeur. Elle resta ainsi sonnée, plus aucunes informations ne parvenant à son cerveau. Puis, elle sentit une terrible douleur dans sa poitrine et sa main s'apposa brusquement devant sa bouche tentant vainement de retenir les sanglots qui voulaient s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle ferma ses yeux, essayant de faire barrage à cette vague de tristesse qui tentait de l'assaillir. Elle ne devait pas se laisser submerger par la tristesse, elle était une kunoichi, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Elle devait se battre contre ces lames qui s'enfonçaient dans sa poitrine, contre ces pinces qui lui broyaient le cœur, contre cette douleur qui s'immisçait peu à peu dans chaque parcelle de son âme.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit, sans qu'elle ne put s'y préparer. Itachi sortit de la pièce, mais lorsqu'il la vit, il se stoppa net. Le bruit lui fit ouvrir les yeux prestement. Ses paupières ne faisant plus barrage, les larmes dévalèrent ses joues, s'écrasant sur ses mains et continuant ensuite leur chemin jusqu'à se briser sur le sol. Des torrents liquides s'évadaient de ses yeux grands ouverts, surpris, choqués et tristes. La blonde ne vit pas à cause des perles salées qui lui obstruait la vue que les sourcils de l'homme s'étaient soulevé de la voir là, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque de froideur. Il claqua la porte sans lui prêter plus attention et se mit en mouvement sans un mot. Mais, il ne fit que quelques pas et s'arrêta à nouveau. Il ne se retourna pas et resta quelques secondes droit avant qu'un déluge ne s'abatte sur la jeune fille.

\- J'espère que tu as enfin compris l'étendu de ton infériorité !

Sa voix sonna horriblement froide aux oreilles de la blonde, elle était cassante, foudroyante et terriblement douloureuse. Il continua son chemin, la laissant seule, seule avec son malheur, seule avec ses espoirs, seule avec elle-même. Il allait l'abandonner, après tout ces entrainements, il ne pensait réellement qu'elle n'était qu'un jouet. Pourquoi l'avait-il alors recueillit, l'avait-il entrainé, l'avait-il habillé ? Elle devait rêver, elle était dans un cauchemar, tout cela ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle le vit s'enfoncer dans le dédale, elle voulut lui courir après. Impossible, toutes ses forces l'avaient abandonnée. Au plus profond d'elle-même, quelque chose venait d'être anéantis. Elle voulut crier, hurler son désespoir, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Alors, elle resta bêtement là, médusée, son visage inondé par un déluge de larmes brûlantes.

Après son entrevu avec Itachi, elle avait finit par se traîner dans sa chambre. Elle s'était recroquevillée en boule dans son lit et avait passé toute la nuit à évacuer sa souffrance. Au petit matin, elle était monté sur le haut du rempart entourant le terrain d'entrainement. Elle avait regardé fixement le levé de soleil. Elle avait entrepris d'enfouir cette tristesse et de la transformer en force. Et lorsque les rayons de soleil avait commencé à envelopper son visage, elle avait choisi de ne pas abandonner et de montrer sa valeur à l'homme, malgré ce qu'il pouvait en penser.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle ne l'avait plus croisé, comme s'il disparaissait à chaque fois qu'il ressentait la blonde à proximité. Elle avait de la peine à comprendre cette façon de faire. Pourquoi faisait-il tout pour l'éviter, elle n'allait pas le harceler ? Cette situation commençait à sérieusement l'énerver. Elle avait gentiment pris l'habitude de dissimuler son aura, même dans la base. Et à un moment, cette technique se révéla payante. Au détour d'un couloir, elle le croisa. Mais, il passa à côté d'elle sans un mot, sans un regard. Elle se retourna immédiatement, alors que lui n'avait pas stoppé sa course.

\- Itachi, l'interpella-t-elle.

Il continua son chemin. Elle allait se mettre à sa poursuite, mais un kunai se planta devant ses pieds l'arrêtant net. Elle le fixa et lorsqu'elle remonta ses yeux, Itachi avait à nouveau disparut. Pourquoi ne voulait-il plus lui adresser la parole ? Qu'il ne l'entraine plus car elle n'avait pas d'intérêt, elle le comprenait, mais qu'il fasse comme si elle n'existait plus, ça elle avait plus de peine à le supporter. Ses poings se serrèrent de rage. Pour qui se prenait-il pour l'ignorer ainsi après toutes ses paroles sur le fait qu'elle devait devenir plus forte ? Elle enrageait, et elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tord de la prendre pour une faible.

Il fallait à présent qu'elle évacue sa rage. Elle retourna donc sur le terrain d'entrainement comme chaque jour, et en quelques mouvements qui devenait de plus en plus fluide, elle décapita la dizaine de mannequin en bois entreposés là. Elle s'entraina ensuite à monter sur les murs, prouvant que son contrôle sur son chakra commençait à être au point. Bien que, étant donné la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle faillit retomber plusieurs fois, mettant trop de puissance et brisant les pierres sous ses pieds. Elle arriva enfin tout en haut de la barrière naturelle qui entourait la place. Elle était transpirante et essoufflée, mais elle avait réussit, ses heures d'entrainements en valait vraiment la peine. Enfin, ce n'était surement toujours pas assez pour l'abruti qui lui avait servit de maître. Elle se laissa tomber à genou, face à l'horizon, et martela le sol de ses poings. Elle devait être plus forte, encore et toujours. Une présence se ressentit alors à ses côtés.

\- Il t'a à nouveau ignoré ?

Elle répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. La personne s'installa à ses côtés en tailleur. Il soupira et replaça sa mèche dorée pour la regarder.

\- Quel pauvre type, hm !

Elle avait finit par raconter à Deidara ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait ressenti le besoin de se confier et il avait été une oreille étonnement attentive. Il lui avait permis d'évacuer sa frustration et remettre ses idées un peu en place.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Par moment, elle le pensait réellement que cela lui importait peu qu'il l'évite, que ça voulait juste dire qu'elle n'avait pas encore le niveau pour satisfaire à ses exigences. Dans sa tête tout n'était pas ni tout blanc ni tout noir, elle peinait à comprendre ses propres réactions parfois. Elle se bascula vers l'arrière pour s'asseoir en tailleurs à son tour. Maintenant qu'elle était là, il fallait qu'elle demande quelques chose au nukenin qui observait silencieusement l'horizon.

\- Dis tu l'as toujours détesté ?

Elle se l'était toujours demandé et d'autant plus que ces derniers temps, elle avait la chance d'avoir un lien plus privilégié avec celui qui avait toujours maudit son sensei. Elle connaissait l'histoire de son enrôlement, mais à présent qu'il était dans l'organisation, elle voulait comprendre d'où venait cette haine. Cela, lui permettrait sûrement de savoir pourquoi, elle-même, commençait à s'énerver contre l'Uchiha.

\- Je ne le déteste pas qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Une légère surprise avait traversé son visage angélique avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à cette question.

\- Tu es ici par sa faute et c'est cette haine qui t'as poussé à entrainer ton œil gauche, non ?

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire. Après son premier entrainement contre Hidan, elle avait compris que la rage pouvait être un moteur très puissant, mais qu'il avait ses limites. Elle essayait de décrypter ce que ressentait le blond, elle trouverait ainsi, peut-être, les réponses à ses propres questions.

\- Ouais, mais je ne lui en veut pas, je suis juste dégouté, hm.

Il perdit son regard dans le ciel comme s'il était à la recherche d'un quelconque souvenir. La blonde compris que dans son cas, il n'y avait pas qu'une histoire de vengeance, de gagnant ou de perdant, mais aussi beaucoup de fierté. Elle décrypta alors que l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, possédait une outrecuidance, comme tous les ninjas certainement. C'était bien la seule chose que ce monde leur laissait, le choix de croire en leur puissance.

\- Dis surtout que tu t'es monstrueusement vexé parce qu'il n'a pas reconnu ton art.

Il fit volte-face, un air dégouté déformant ses traits fins.

\- C'est pas du tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin qu'un type comme lui reconnaisse mon art, hm.

Un éclat de rire s'empara de la jeune fille. Il avait essayé de le dire d'un air détaché, hautain, mais il avait plus bougonné comme un enfant qu'autre chose. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés pouvait être l'un des ninjas les plus puissants et destructeurs qu'elle connaisse, autant qu'il était humain, se vexant lorsque l'on touchait ses points sensibles. Et, elle se faisait un plaisir d'exploiter cet élan d'humanisme qui le mettait souvent hors de lui.

\- Tu as besoin que tout le monde reconnaisse ton art.

Cette conversation l'amusait fortement et le visage pseudo-outré qu'il dévoila renforçait d'autant plus son hilarité. Leur réaction était diamétralement opposée, elle s'esclaffait, alors que lui se renfrognait lentement.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, hm !

Sa voix devenait plus agressive, la défiant de continuer ses commentaires ahurissants.

\- Tu sais que j'ai raison, tu es narcissique, assume le.

Elle le provoquait, c'était un jeu qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Elle ne devait par contre pas trop le pousser sinon elle prenait le risque de se faire tuer, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle l'appréciait, susceptible, mais surtout, passionné.

\- Bordel, mais t'es chiante !

Sa langue claqua, son regard lançait des éclairs, il s'agaçait un peu plus à ses commentaires. Elle titillait sa corde sensible et elle en avait pleinement conscience. Alors, elle n'arrêta pas son jeu en si bon chemin.

\- Tu vois tu t'énerves, tu sais que j'ai raison, bon si tu préfère, tu es égocentrique.

Sa remarque fit mouche, elle observa ses poing se serrer. Il allait finir par sortir de ses gonds. Il abaissa son menton vers le sol, se renfrognant de plus en plus.

\- Putain tu me saoul, hm

Plus la conversation avancé, plus son ton devenait agressif, plus l'hilarité de la blonde s'accroissait.

\- Ou Nombriliste

C'était peut-être le mot de trop, car il se leva d'un coup, le corps penché vers elle, menaçant de tout son être son tortionnaire.

\- Garce, arrête ça tout de suite ou sinon je te tue.

Il hurla ses mots, il s'emballait tellement facilement. Cette nouvelle salve lui avait échappé, énervant encore plus le blond. Elle adorait ses moments avec lui, ces derniers temps c'est ce qui lui faisait du bien. Elle pouvait se détendre et juste profiter de l'instant sans remuer ses pensées noirs. Il allait finir par la frapper, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'une bagarre dans l'instant. Alors son rire se stoppa net. Elle planta ses émeraudes dans l'océan de ses yeux et son ton s'adoucit.

\- Mais en même temps tu es un artiste, et tous les artistes sont un peu narcissique, sinon ils n'y aurait pas d'âme dans leurs œuvres.

Il n'ajouta rien et la pression qui s'était installée dans le corps de l'homme s'estompa tout aussi net. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces mots qui semblaient apparaître de nulle part. La kunoichi l'avait pris de court. Il se calma et se laissa tomber brusquement à ses côtés, les jambes en tailleurs. Sa langue claqua à nouveau. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée, remettant en place de ce fait ses propres idées.

\- De toutes façons, nous le sommes tous un peu, narcissique, nous vivons pour nous, pour ce à quoi nous aspirons. Que ce soit notre quête du pouvoir, notre fidélité, nos convictions, notre occupation, parce que l'on veut plaire ou prouver notre valeur, nous faisons tous des choses pour notre pur intérêt.

Il sembla acquiescer ses paroles par un silence. Elle se permit alors de poursuivre.

\- Et moi je le trouve incroyable ton art, les choses sont tellement plus belles lorsqu'elles sont éphémères, elles nous obligent ainsi à les apprécier à cent pourcent.

L'étonnement traversa son visage, il tourna hâtivement sa tête vers la jeune fille qui, elle, regardait le monde ses émeraudes fixées sur l'horizon. Elle observait cette nature si dense qui s'étendait à perte de vue, surplombée par une lune d'une luminosité et d'une rondeur irréelle, divine. C'est ce qu'elle trouvait beau avec cet astre, il n'était pas aussi majestueux toutes les nuits, ces moments étaient donc privilégiés. Et comme pour confirmer son argument, le vent fit s'envoler des feuilles qui dansèrent quelques secondes autour d'un faucon qui traversait l'orbe blanchâtre. L'image d'une grande pureté s'estompa trois secondes plus tard lorsque l'oiseau plongea dans la végétation et que le souffle s'interrompit, laissant les feuilles retourner au sol. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, elle s'émerveillait toujours de la beauté de la nature, même si cette vue avait été offerte à ses yeux de nombreuses fois, le ballet du monde mutait éternellement. Elle inspira un grand coup et s'appuya sur ses mains derrière elle, la tête légèrement penchée vers l'arrière, étirant un peu ses jambes, savourant juste ces instants qui pouvaient s'arrêter à tout moment. Deidara observait toujours son profil, il paraissait légèrement pensif comme s'il essayait de sonder l'esprit de la jeune fille. Il interrompit ce silence de contemplation.

\- Tu penses réellement ce que tu dis ?

Sa tête pivota légèrement vers lui et ses commissures s'étirèrent en un sourire encore plus éclatant.

\- Bien sûr, tu es le plus grand artiste que je connaisse, Deidara !

Une brise les traversa faisant onduler dans son sillage leur chevelure d'or. Leur brillance sous les rayons lunaire les transformait en une rivière étincelante. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, l'étonnement se bloquant sur le visage du nukenin et le bonheur ne quittant pas le sourire de la kunoichi. Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme, avant qu'il ne pose son dos au sol, ses bras croisés à l'arrière de sa tête lui servant de coussin et le regard emporté vers les étoiles.

\- Tu peux vraiment dire des choses stupides parfois, hm.

En détaillant son profil à son tour, elle remarqua qu'il souriait toujours. Elle commençait à bien le cerner, et elle savait pertinemment que son art était la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux. Lui dire ces mots, revenait à lui faire le plus beau des compliments, surtout qu'ils avaient été dit avec une entière sincérité. Elle se coucha à côté de lui, ses orbes se perdirent dans l'immensité de la galaxie. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment. Tellement longtemps que la blonde finit par somnoler, ses paupières closes, se laissant simplement bercer par les bruits environnants.

Un bruissement de tissu à sa gauche réveilla ses sens. Elle sentit ensuite que quelque chose entrait dans son espace vital. Elle se mit en alerte. Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'une caresse fit frissonner sa joue qu'elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se retrouva alors nez à nez avec le blond. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien et ses doigts frôlaient sa peau. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise de cette soudaine proximité. Il se tenait à moitié au-dessus d'elle, des mèches dorées englobant son visage. Elle pouvait voir chaque trait de sa bouche, de son menton, il était bien trop près à son gout. Que lui arrivait-il ? Essayait-il de l'analyser ?

\- Deidara ?

Elle avait retenu son souffle. Son nom sonnait comme milles questions qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de formuler. Il n'avait pas fait un mouvement depuis son éveil, peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à la réveiller. Elle crut déceler dans son œil azur quelque chose comme de la tristesse ou de la déception. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait se passer derrière cet océan. Elle commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, ils étaient tellement proche que leur souffle se mélangeaient.

Soudain, comme s'il prenait tout à coup conscience de la situation, il se redressa vivement.

\- Il faut qu'on aille se coucher, demain c'est entrainement !

Il se mit ensuite en marche, n'attendant pas qu'elle se lève. Elle le rejoignit rapidement, un silence pesant s'était installé. Il finit par se briser avec un bonne nuit lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour retourner à leur chambre respective. Elle l'observa s'éloigner, ne prenant pas conscience de toute l'ampleur de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Le lendemain, un mauvais pressentiment la pris à son réveil. Elle ne traina donc pas dans sa préparation et sortit immédiatement de sa chambre. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, elle s'immobilisa dans le coin d'un embranchement. De l'autre côté de celui-ci, deux personnes se faisaient face et étaient apparemment dans une conversation plutôt houleuse. Elle se blottit contre le mur, cachée à leur vue, et tendit l'oreille, elle devait arriver au beau milieu de leur échange.

\- Tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu as fait ton choix, et à présent qu'elle est devenue plus forte, tu veux la récupérer, mais elle n'est plus à toi, hn !

Elle retenue son étonnement, car elle reconnut la voix de Deidara qui s'élevait. Mais, un claquement sec se fit entendre, que venait-il de se passer ?

\- Ton sharingan ne peut plus rien contre moi, rétorqua-t-il difficilement.

Il semblait qu'il avait de la peine à respirer, et la personne qui se trouvait avec lui ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle espérait une hypothétique réponse de l'autre. Mais, comme elle s'y attendait, rien ne vint, sauf un sifflement s'échappant de la gorge du blond. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ainsi. Elle apparut alors dans le couloir. Un tableau inhabituelle s'offrit alors à elle. Itachi tenait fermement Deidara par la gorge, le deuxième était lui bloqué contre le mur, le souffle court. A son apparition, le Uchiha tourna son visage vers elle. Elle y découvrit un visage tiré par la colère, son dojutsu activé. La lumière écarlate qui illuminait surpris la jeune fille qui arrêta quelques secondes son mouvement. La scène resta un instant suspendu, avant que le noiraud ne lâche le blond qui s'effondra au sol, et qu'il ne parte sans un mot.

Ayumi se précipita alors vers Deidara qui se massait le cou. Elle se mit à genou face à lui, les mains posées sur les siennes, le regard inquiet. Il toussa légèrement essayant de retrouver son souffle. La blonde observait le couloir, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Itachi s'en était prit à lui, alors qu'il gardait normalement un self-control à tout épreuves et pourtant ce n'était pas les premières piques que lui envoyait le nukenin. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour qu'il devienne aussi violent, et qu'il active son arme la plus puissante ? Le blond dégagea une de ses mains et tourna le visage de la jeune fille vers le sien.

\- Ne te préoccupe plus de lui, je suis là, tout vas bien !

Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle n'avait aucune idée de tout ce qui se tramait. Elle savait juste à cet instant qu'elle allait couper tout lien avec cet homme. Il devenait bien trop imprévisible. Plus le temps passait, plus sa tristesse, son incompréhension, se transformait en frustration et petit à petit en haine. Et le danger qu'il représentait, c'est Deidara qui le lui avait fait comprendre.

\- Merci, Deidara


	6. Boulversement, liens

Ohayooo Mina,  
Tout d'abord, je m'excuse platement pour le retard. J'avoue que j'ai eu énormement de peine à écrire ce chapitre. En plus du fait que j'ai eu deux déménagement, un nouveau travail et une blessure à la main (tellement de chance et de bonheur en même temps).

Donc même si je suis impardonnable pour ce très long temps de pause, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrais pas trop.  
Je me suis rendue compte que malgré ma volonté de vouloir être au plus proche de l'histoire de naruto, je vais devoir changer pas mal de choses à l'original pour que la mienne tienne la route.  
Sur ce, j'éspère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous laisse à la lecture.

Les mots de la jeune fille semblèrent le déstabiliser légèrement, mais lorsqu'il sonda le vert de ses yeux, il y découvrit une flamme de rage brulante mais aussi une profonde inquiétude. Il reprit très vite une contenance, agrippa sa nuque d'une main, attrapa le bas de son dos de l'autre et attira la blonde contre lui. Il plongea son visage dans le cou d'Ayumi, tous ses muscles se raidirent lorsque son visage eu atteint le creux réconfortant de sa peau. Il la serrait, sans se préoccuper de sa réaction, sans même savoir réellement pourquoi. Ce contact trop soudain surpris la kunoichi, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Le sentir aussi près d'elle en bonne santé, la rassura, elle connaissait si bien la puissance de l'Uchiha, elle avait eu peur, car jamais les traits du noiraud n'avaient transmis une telle colère. Le soulagement l'envahis et son corps se détendit quelque peu. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, il la devança.

\- Tu es aussi surprenante que stupide !

L'étonnement la fit se détacher de son étreinte, elle se recula, se trouvant à genou sur le sol froid, avec face à elle, le blond avachit contre le mur. Ils étaient incapables de détacher leur regard. Qu'avait-il voulut dire ? Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, lui posant une question muette, le sommant silencieusement de développer ses dires. Mais, il ne répondit que par un rire qu'elle ne savait pas comment décrypter, était-il amusé, dément ou condescendant. Son éclat s'atténua gentiment, laissant son interrogation en suspens. Il était devenu fou, elle en était persuadée. Il entreprit de se relever en s'appuyant contre les pierres froides et tendit sa main vers celle qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Elle l'attrapa et se remit sur ses pieds. Son visage s'approcha subitement, et ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement sur sa joue, un peu trop près de ses lèvres.

\- Tu comprendras bien assez vite, malheureusement.

Il avait marmonné ce dernier mot. Elle voulut répondre quelque chose, l'obliger à s'expliquer, mais il avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait dans le couloir. Elle se mit à sa poursuite, et en un regard océan plein de tristesse, elle comprit qu'il ne lui en dirait pas plus. Elle se résigna alors, mais au fond d'elle bouillonnait l'incompréhension. Était-ce de la faute d'Itachi si les choses se passaient ainsi, quel secret lui avait-il avoué à demi-mot ? Elle tirerait tout ça au clair.

Après avoir passé la journée à ressasser cette histoire, elle décida que cette fois-ci, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cet affront, qu'il s'en prenne à elle à cause de l'énergie qu'il avait perdu à l'entraîner, elle le voulait bien. Mais là s'en était beaucoup trop, Deidara lui avait juste mis la vérité en face. Et c'était à présent à son tour, elle allait lui démontrer l'étendue de son entrainement, ces heures à améliorer sa vitesse dans des courses effrénées contre le temps, ces heures à se battre avec Hidan pour optimiser son taijutsu, ces heures à se confronter à Deidara pour améliorer son ninjutsu et ces heures à se blâmer seule pour que son esprit soit plus résistant et combattif. Elle était devenue forte, tous le reconnaissaient, et elle allait le lui démontrer ce soir. Car qu'importe comment cela devait finir, la blonde s'était préparée à toutes les éventualités, la défaite, la victoire, le combat interminable, la clémence, la mort, sa propre mort. Elle était prête à tout, mais tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réglé ce conflit, il lui serait impossible d'avancer.

Elle l'avait cherché un peu partout dans le repère, impossible de le débusquer, mais elle connaissait un autre endroit, éloigné de la base. Ce lieu se trouvait dans la forêt, c'était là qu'il s'entrainait habituellement. Elle le savait car elle l'avait suivi en douce, une fois, dans les premiers jours de son arrivée.

Elle sautait d'arbre en arbre, ne ressassant qu'une unique pensée, briser ce lien, détruire tout ce qui pourrait encore lui faire du mal. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il puisse avoir d'emprise sur elle, et pour cela, un seul moyen, l'affronter. Un vertige l'envahit, la stoppant dans sa course effrénée. Elle s'accorda quelques secondes d'arrêt sur la cime d'un arbre.

 _Tout devint sombre, mais une main faiblement éclairée apparut devant elle. La blonde se rendit compte qu'elle était à genou sur la pierre froide. Une voix dure raisonna dans la pièce._

 _\- Aller, viens, nous allons détruire ces liens qui nous font souffrir, nous l'aurons notre vengeance._

 _Elle s'avança difficilement, tentant d'attraper cette main qui lui offrait son aide, mais elle disparut dans un nuage._

Elle se rattrapa au tronc de l'épicéa évitant ainsi la chute. Un nouveau souvenir ou une entourloupe de l'Uchiha ? Elle ne ressentait aucunement son chakra, aucune toile d'illusion n'apparaissait, ce ne pouvait être qu'un énième flash. Elle secoua la tête, elle n'avait pas le temps de se faire parasiter par son passé, elle devait s'en tenir à son but. A cet instant, une seule chose avait de l'importance, détruire pour construire son futur. Elle aurait tout le temps d'y réfléchir après. Elle se remit alors en route, traversant la dense végétation qui bordait les alentours du repère.

Son but apparut enfin, une clairière baignée de fins rayons lunaires. Une forme sombre se dessinait au centre de cette plaine. Elle l'avait enfin trouvé. Elle inspira profondément, enfouissant la moindre trace d'hésitation, il était trop tard pour reculer à présent. Elle se tenait dans le dos de l'homme, mais il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de détecter sa présence et de faire volte-face. La noirceur de son regard aurait fait pâlir de jalousie le plus profond abysse. Mais cette échange ne dura que le temps d'une œillade, l'homme ne s'attarda pas outre-mesure. Il pivota à nouveau et se mit un mouvement.

\- Cette fois-ci, je ne te laisserais pas partir, nous allons régler nos différents ici, sensei !

Sa voix était sèche, agressive, et elle insista fortement sur ce dernier mot. En un saut souple, elle s'éleva du mur verdoyant, et atterrit d'un pas félin à quelques mètres de lui. Elle se redressa telle une muraille sur son chemin, elle l'empêcherait de s'échapper à nouveau. Elle était déterminée, plus rien ne pourrait la détourner du chemin qu'elle s'était tracé, elle allait briser les chaînes qui la retenait. Sans dire un mot, il se mit à courir sur sa droite, mais quelque chose clochait, sa vitesse était bien trop saccadée. Elle haussa un sourcil, amena sa main face à son visage, concentra son chakra et articula calmement un « kai ». L'illusion s'estompa, le ninja lui faisait toujours face et, dans ce tableau figé, la seule chose qui différait été la couleur rougeoyante de ses yeux. Un demi-sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres fines, elle pencha légèrement sa tête sur le côté.

\- Tu m'as entrainé à y résister, s'amusa-t-elle.

Un feu bouillonnait en son for intérieur. Son corps était brûlant d'une assurance et d'une force pour laquelle elle avait énormément travaillé.

\- Je ne suis plus une enfant et je vais te le prouver !

Ces mots étaient comme un cri de guerre, le feu à l'intérieur d'elle se transforma en un brasier ardent. Son sourire devint carnassier, la folie du combat d'Hidan l'avait contaminée. Son manteau s'envola emporté par la puissance qui s'échappait de tous ses tengetsu. Le monde se figea en une image resplendissante, le tissu semblait suspendu derrière elle éclairé par ce chakra si particulier qui l'entourait comme une aura lumineuse, ses cheveux blonds voletant et se mêlant à cette lumière rose qui irradiait. Des signes de la main rapides, des mots comme une incantation _« Fuuton, typhon tempétueux »,_ une inspiration et une tempête s'échappa de ses lèvres, pliant les arbres sur son passage, arrachant chaque brin d'herbe dans son tracé. A une vitesse ahurissante, la technique alla s'écraser contre les deux kunais que le noiraud tenait en croix pour se protéger.

Il la retint quelques secondes avant de disparaître ne laissant à la place qu'une nuée de corbeau qui se transformèrent en un tas de plumes sous la puissance des vents. Son cerveau réagit rapidement, elle pivota, parant de justesse la lame qui devait se planter dans son bras droit. Comme en suspens dans les airs son assaillant enchaina un coup de pieds, paré, un deuxième, paré, un troisième auquel elle ne s'attendait pas, qui la fit se vautrer un peu plus loin. Une, deux roulades sur le sol et elle se remit sur ses pieds. Elle n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, elle craqua son épaule un peu douloureuse, la puissance de l'Uchiha n'étant aucunement un mythe. Son envie de vaincre la poussait d'autant plus, son sourire toujours planté sur le visage, elle s'élança à nouveau à son encontre. Ils ne se laisseraient aucun répit. Une nuée de kunai sifflèrent dans sa direction, de nouveaux signes, une nouvelle phrase _« Suiton, barrière aqueuse »,_ les mains posées au sol, un mur d'eau s'éleva, les lames ne le passèrent pas et se stoppèrent flottant dans le liquide tels des poissons argentés.

Une nouvelle fois, il avait disparu de son champ de vision et soudain, une immense boule de feu fonça dans son dos. Elle devait réagir au plus vite. Avec une rapidité déconcertante, elle agita ses mains, ses lèvres articulèrent _« Doton, protection terrestre »,_ elle plongea ses doigts dans le sol et en sortit un pan de terre sur lequel s'écrasa le brasier. Mais celui-ci était bien trop petit et trop faible face à cette technique. Il lui permit néanmoins de gagner un peu de temps pour reculer, laissant tout de même quelques flammes lécher ses avant-bras, la brulant sensiblement.

Elle se remit en position d'attaque, tous ses sens en éveil. Une erreur pourrait lui être fatale, elle n'y avait pas le droit, surtout pas contre l'Uchiha. Une nuée d'étoiles, un nouveau mur d'eau, une nouvelle attaque par derrière, mais cette fois-ci, elle plongea à travers la barrière aqueuse, qui se referma automatiquement après son passage, la protégeant de la nouvelle salve venue de l'ombre. Elle savait où il était, ainsi à peine eu-t-elle repris appuis sur son pieds qu'une impulsion de chakra la propulsa dans la direction des armes. L'eau s'effondra au sol, lui permettant de passer sans encombre. Elle fonça sur l'homme tapit dans les fourrées à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle avait parfaitement conscience que plus le combat durerait, plus elle serait désavantagée. Sa puissance résidait dans son chakra qui, malgré une réserve assez impressionnante, s'épuisait rapidement face à un ninja de cette envergure.

Un combat au corps à corps s'engagea, chacun encaissant un certain nombre de coups et les rendant tout aussi efficacement. La seule différence résidait dans leur façon de combattre, celle du noiraud était calme et réfléchie alors que celle de la blonde débordait de colère et était enragée. Elle se recula d'un coup, agita ses mains et trois copies d'elle-même apparurent. L'homme se mit juste en appuis sur son pied, se préparant à l'attaque. Les quatre Ayumi se mirent en mouvement, l'encerclant en un instant. Chacune fit des signes et d'une même voix _« Raiton, prison de foudre »_ s'éleva dans la forêt. Des filaments blanc-jaune s'échappèrent de leur mains, se dirigeant semblable à des lances vers Itachi. Ils se plantèrent dans les épaules et les jambes de l'homme, l'immobilisant ainsi. Enfin pour quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne s'évapore en même temps que deux de ses copies. La blonde avait vu juste, il n'était qu'un clone, elle l'avait prévu. Elle avait fait un double lorsque la lumière de son attaque dérangeait la vision de son adversaire, ainsi, en se planquant dans un buisson, elle avait pu observer ou se trouvait le véritable Uchiha. Elle réagit au quart de tour, créant deux nouveaux sosies.

Et à nouveau, quatre blondes, en un déplacement presque instantané, entourèrent le ninja qui, ne s'y attendant pas, ne put empêcher son attaque cette fois-ci. Il se retrouva bloquer, sans pouvoir faire un mouvement. Le temps était compté, sa technique n'était pas assez puissante pour le retenir indéfiniment, d'autant plus que son chakra commençait à arriver à sa limite. Une dernière attaque, c'est tout ce qui lui restait à présent. La vrai Ayumi s'élança donc de son amas de verdure. Sa concentration était à son comble, elle allait utiliser une technique imparfaite, mais c'était sa plus puissante attaque et elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle fit apparaître une nouvelle kunoichi. Mais leur course fut interrompue lorsqu'elle ressentit que ses copies avaient disparues, brulées. L'un des yeux de l'homme avait changé, un filet de sang s'écoulait sous celui-ci et il ne restait plus de ses kage bunshin que des flammes noires. Amaterasu, il ne rigolait pas. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre, qu'une lame trancha son ventre d'un bout à l'autre de ses côtes, il était vraiment prêt à la tuer. La douleur lui coupa le souffle quelques secondes. Elle reprit ses esprits rapidement et sauta en arrière, s'éloignant du lieu souillé par son sang. Elle avait évité le pire, sa blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour la tuer, mais elle était affaiblie. L'homme non plus n'était pas en grande forme, la force de sa prison ne venait pas seulement du fait que ses lames électriques se plantaient comme des aiguilles dans le corps de son adversaire l'immobilisant et le blessant au passage. Mais surtout que son chakra, transformé en électricité, s'infiltrait dans le corps de son opposant, s'immisçant dans ses muscles et les tétanisant, ce qui permettait de ralentir ses mouvements.

Elle devait surmonter sa propre douleur, et le vaincre maintenant c'était sa seule et unique chance. Le dernier double encore présent se plaça à ses côtés et dans une synchronisation parfaite leur mains se mirent en mouvement, leur doigts s'apposèrent sur leur lèvres et les sons s'en échappèrent d'une même voix _« katon, boule de feu suprême », « fuuton, tornade tumultueuse »._ Une immense tornade se forma, les vents puissants se renforcèrent au contact des flammes, et un tourbillon ardent s'éleva dans le ciel. Le brasier se dirigea vers l'homme qui tanguait sur ses jambes. Cette immense colonne incandescente englobait tout sur son passage, les flammes valsaient tels des bras de danseuse, léchant tout le terrain, un titanesque ballet rouge s'étirait sur la clairière. La chaleur était insoutenable, les arbres environnants s'enflammaient, le sol se noircissait sur le passage de l'attaque dévastatrice, une vision apocalyptique se dessinait. Elle atteignit rapidement sa cible, éclatant à cet endroit, la puissante onde de choc fit exploser le double et propulsa la blonde une dizaine de mètres plus loin. Elle se releva avec difficulté, un brouillard de poussière et de cendres englobait la clairière.

Le nuage commença à se dissiper, la main posée sur son ventre ensanglanté, la blonde haletait, elle avait tout donné dans cette ultime attaque. Il ne lui restait plus de force, toute sa puissance, elle l'avait utilisée ici. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir lorsque la brume serait retombée, assumerait-elle de voir la mort en face ? Ses membres furent pris de violent tremblement, une quinte de toux suivis d'un gout ferreux, sa main libre s'abattit devant sa bouche, empêchant le liquide rouge de s'échapper.

Soudain, un coup de vent balaya le terrain et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en d'immenses billes vertes. Au milieu de la forêt dévastée, elle ne découvrit non pas le corps de son ancien sensei, mais une masse impressionnante, un démon fait d'un chakra rouge, immense, un samouraï protégeant de son épée l'homme qu'elle affrontait. Il se dissipa en même temps que l'épaisse couche de cendres qui virevoltait autour d'eux. L'homme se mit en mouvement, s'approchant lentement d'elle. Il était encore debout, impossible, sa respiration s'accéléra, son pouls augmenta drastiquement, la peur pris possession d'elle, ses membres étaient paralysés. Il fallait qu'elle fuit, qu'elle parte, elle esquissa un mouvement, mais ses jambes lui faisaient à nouveau défaut. Elle trébucha, se rattrapant de justesse à un tronc nu de toutes feuilles et branches qui avait survécu à la bataille. Ses yeux étaient toujours grands ouverts, fixés sur l'homme qui se rapprochait irrémédiablement. Sa fin était proche, elle allait mourir, malgré tout, elle n'avait pas réussi à se défaire de ce lien avant sa déchéance.

Elle le vit attraper un kunai qui trainait non loin d'elle. Elle abaissa son regard sur ses jambes. Fuir, courir, partir, s'éloigner de l'imminente agonie, un cri dans sa tête maudissait son corps de se bloquer, de ne plus réagir. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre de la blonde, elle entendait le bruit de ses pas, elle sentait son aura maléfique. Mais, elle refusait de lui laisser lire la peur qui la consumait. Elle inspira, releva son regard, ses émeraudes semblaient emplis d'une flamme, elle allait regarder sa mort dans les yeux, regarder son assassin au plus profond de son âme. Il l'attrapa et la plaqua contre le tronc, le kunai sous la gorge, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire, elle était totalement à sa merci. La froideur de son visage, complétait la sensation de la lame contre sa gorge. Le rouge sombre de ses yeux contrastait avec la rage éclatante qui dansait dans les pupilles de la blonde. Il cligna des yeux, ses sharigans s'effacèrent. Il s'approcha de son oreille, à présent, elle allait entendre les derniers mots de sa vie, les dernières lettres avant le repos éternel, la délivrance de son existence arriverait aux ultimes sons de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli et fait souffrir, tout cela était incroyablement ironique. Son souffle chaud la fit frissonner, son corps, malgré toute sa rage, trahissait son angoisse.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais faible, lui susurra-t-il, c'est bien pire !

Le temps s'arrêta un instant, son cœur rata un battement, son souffle s'interrompit. Tout était en suspens, cette phrase, aussi improbable qu'inattendu, à quoi jouait-il à présent ? Avait-elle trépassé et était-elle dans un autre monde, car même à sa merci, il essayait de réduire en poussière sa dernière parcelle de volonté ? Il n'avait pas besoin de la détruire mentalement, elle les avait déjà bien entendu ces mots pleins de haine, ceux qui avaient provoqués sa détresse, ceux qui l'avait poussés à le haïr de tout son être. Il s'amusait de son futur trépas, jouant une dernière fois avec ses émotions. Elle le sentit bouger, à cet instant, elle avala une grande bouffée d'air, reprenant son souffle, gonflant ses poumons, soulevant sa poitrine, ces mouvements eurent pour effet de la couper légèrement, la main de l'Uchiha tenant toujours fermement la lame contre sa gorge. Cette douleur réveilla son cerveau, elle aurait voulu le pousser loin, mais son corps restait inactif.

Elle ne le laisserait pas la perturber dans ses derniers instants, elle était devenue trop forte pour cela, elle resterait digne et fière. Il recula sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se tiennent à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Et à nouveau, elle se sentit totalement perturbée, son regard ébène, elle s'attendait à y voir un éclat d'amusement ou de jouissance de l'avoir blessée, mais elle y décela autre chose, quelque chose de doux, quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans les yeux si froids et inébranlables d'Itachi, elle était incapable de décrypter ce qui s'y passait. Après l'étonnement qui dura quelques secondes, elle se reprit, le fusillant de toute sa rancœur. Il n'avait pas lâché son arme, et elle ne se ferait pas égorger sans le maudire une dernière fois, elle ne lui laisserait pas ce plaisir. Son regard planté dans le sien, sa tête s'avança jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts soient collés. Voulait-il autant ressentir la peur de la jeune fille ? Ses orbes noirs se fermèrent.

\- Tu es ma faiblesse, Ayumi !

Ce n'est pas les mots auxquels elle s'attendait, ce n'est pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait, surtout dans cette situation, ils venaient d'essayer de s'entretuer. La blonde était totalement perdue. Elle ne sentit plus la pression du kunai, son bras s'était affaissé, il l'avait laissé tomber au sol. Cette proximité, cette incompréhension, cette tension devenait insoutenable. Elle voulut lui hurler d'arrêter ce jeu malsain, de la tuer, d'en finir là maintenant, de mettre un terme à cet amusement pernicieux. Elle ne put ouvrir la bouche car ses lèvres s'étaient déposées sur les siennes. Le choc, elle en oublia de respirer, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent plus qu'ils ne pourraient en temps normal. Il faisait preuve d'une douceur qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas, était-ce une illusion, était-elle en train de rêver, était-ce vraiment le nukenin le plus craint qui venait de l'embrasser ? Le contact de ce baiser était doux et chaud, elle l'apprécia, ne fut que quelques secondes. Elle inspira ensuite bruyamment, récupérant l'air qui lui manquait et, dans un regain d'énergie, apposa ses mains sur son torse le poussant loin d'elle.

\- Tu es complétement cinglé Itachi, ne te joue pas encore de moi. Tue-moi qu'on en finisse !

Ces mots s'échappèrent de sa gorge comme un cri désespéré, ils étaient son ultime sursaut de rage avant que ses barrières ne s'effondrent. Ses muscles l'abandonnèrent entièrement, ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol et des perles transparentes s'agglutinèrent aisément au coin de ses orbites. Dans son état de faiblesse physique, malgré toute la volonté que lui offrait sa haine, un autre sentiment prenait le dessus, l'attachement, ce lien qu'elle voulait absolument briser refaisait surface.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, bien au contraire, c'est pour cela que je te gardais loin de moi.

Tout cela était incompréhensible, inconcevable, illogique, cette scène devenait de plus en plus surréaliste. Ses poings se serrèrent, elle retint avec peine ses larmes. Elle était incapable d'articuler un mot, un tourbillon d'émotions brouillant son cerveau. Il n'esquissa pas un mouvement face à la détresse de la blonde, craignant certainement son rejet.

\- Je ne pouvais rien te dire, être attacher à quelqu'un dans ce monde signifie souffrir et je ne peux me permettre ce genre de sentiments, disserta-t-il de son éternel voix monocorde. Et toi, tu souffriras déjà bien assez, sans que je n'y rajoute mon caprice stupide. Alors, j'ai essayé de te protéger tout en restant le plus loin possible de toi.

La kunoichi écoutait religieusement ses mots, les yeux toujours grands ouverts fixant un point imaginaire sur le sol calciné, la tête embrumée et une agglomération transparente vissée au coin de ses orbites.

\- Je ne me suis rendu compte de ce ressentis que trop tard, au début tu n'étais qu'une enfant que je devais faire grandir et devenir plus puissante, c'était facile, puis tu es devenue une femme et c'est à cet instant que j'ai pris conscience de cet attachement.

Un bruissement de tissu se fit entendre, le noiraud avala les quelques mètres qui les séparaient. Il posa un genou au sol pour se mettre à la hauteur de la blonde. Deux doigts fins attrapèrent son menton, l'obligeant à relever la tête vers son interlocuteur. Il passa ses pouces sur les commissures de la blonde, essuyant le sang, et il reprit son monologue d'une voix beaucoup plus doucereuse.

\- Tu n'es en sécurité nul part et avec personne, mais tu l'es encore moins avec un criminel de rang S. Je ne pouvais donc rien te dévoiler, c'est ainsi la vie de ninja, est-ce que tu comprends ?

Et là, lorsque leurs iris se reflétèrent l'une dans l'autre et un éclair traversa son cerveau qui se remit en marche. Elle comprit, sa rage lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé avec Saito, sa haine le soir de son agression par Hidan, sa distance à partir de cet instant, sa quête à faire d'elle une kunoichi plus puissante, son insistance contre sa présence dans une mission qui pouvait s'avérer dangereuse, sa colère démesurée envers son rapprochement avec Deidara. Tout devenait limpide, logique, tout s'emboîtait tellement facilement maintenant que le schéma était esquissé. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi stupide, de ne pas avoir remarqué cette toile dans laquelle ils étaient empêtrés.

Puis, à la lumière de cette révélation, ses propres émotions, ses propres ressentis, prirent une place toute autre. Ce lien qu'elle voulait briser à tout prix, était l'attachement qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ce n'était pas seulement de l'admiration, de la reconnaissance ou de la dévotion, c'était bien plus profond, bien plus perturbant, bien plus paradoxal, ou bien c'était peut-être tout cela et bien plus. La fatigue la rattrapa, elle avait dépensé trop d'énergie et avait encaissé trop de nouvelles, son corps s'éteignit quelques secondes. Itachi l'empêcha de s'effondrer et la serra dans ses bras comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion. Pour une personne tel que lui, l'affection était une denrée rare qu'il se devait d'apprécier.

Elle ne perdit connaissance que quelques secondes, mais lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était dans les bras de l'Uchiha, elle ne se débattit pas, au contraire. Ils fermèrent les yeux, profitant de cet instant où ils étaient seuls au monde. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, la pression de l'air retomba instantanément, les enveloppant d'une douceur irréelle. La peur que chacun s'en aille, l'angoisse que ce ne soit qu'un rêve les tiraillait, alors ils s'enchaînaient l'un à l'autre de leur bras. Puis, les deux paumes du ninja enveloppèrent le visage de la jeune fille. Il l'obligea à nouveau à confronter leur regard, le vert opaline et le noir obscur se fondant en une émotion jumelle. Elle découvrit une douceur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue dans ces iris ébène. Et ses derniers rempart cédèrent, les larmes qu'elle avait tant refoulés dévalèrent ses joues, des spasmes firent trembler tout son corps. Ses ultimes limites autant physique que psychique avaient étaient dépassés. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, et lorsqu'elle sentit une main caressant ses cheveux, tous ses muscles se relâchèrent.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas !

Elle réussit juste à articuler difficilement ces mots, serrant un peu plus fort le t-shirt de l'homme.

\- Repose-toi, nous en reparlerons à mon retour.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la blonde, les caresses sur son crâne, ces mots, elle se laissa aller entièrement. Elle était bien trop épuisée pour résister au sommeil. Un rictus de sourire traversa le visage de l'Uchiha. Il se releva, la portant dans ses bras, en prêtant bien gare à ne pas la réveiller. Ses jambes l'emmenèrent jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la déposa doucement dans son lit. Ses yeux détaillèrent la blonde qui dormait paisiblement, s'arrêtant sur l'immense balafre encore ensanglanté qui traversait son ventre. Il attrapa le bas de son t-shirt le plus délicatement possible et le lui retira en faisant très attention. L'hémoglobine avait coulé plus bas, même son short en était totalement souillé. Il l'enleva aussi soigneusement. Après avoir déposé les vêtements dans la salle de bain et y avoir pris un linge humide pour essuyer sa blessure, il revint dans la chambre et se figea face au lit. Sa concentration pour éviter de la réveiller ou lui faire mal avait fait qu'il ne s'était pas attardé sur le corps de la kunoichi. Mais, maintenant qu'il se trouvait là, face à une femme, en sous-vêtements, un désir animal s'éveilla au plus profond de lui. Son corps de ninja parsemé de marques de combat et ses courbes féminines étaient très attrayantes. Son anatomie l'avait déjà attirée, mais dans le plus simple appareil, elle en devenait juste plus désirable. Il se reprit rapidement, empêchant son esprit de s'envoler dans des fantasmes impossibles, actuellement. Il s'activa à la nettoyer et à soigner sa plaie, repoussant ses pensées lubriques. Il finit par reprendre le contrôle et termina son travail. Mais une nouvelle hésitation s'installa. Il ne prit que quelques secondes de réflexions et s'allongea ensuite derrière elle, la serrant contre son corps. Ces sensations il les avait oublié, le bonheur de prendre quelqu'un qui nous tiens à cœur dans ses bras, cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait due à cette proximité, être humain et apprécier l'instant. Il se permettait pour une fois de profiter, de ne pas se mettre de barrières, de juste vivre et non de survivre.

Demain, il reprendrait la route sans savoir s'il reviendra, et elle, elle resterait ici sans savoir si une attaque surprise ne la tuera. Leur vie était jonchée d'épreuves et le noiraud en avait maintes fois fait l'expérience. Mais, il s'autorisait un break dans ses plans, il voulait juste savourer le moment en compagnie de la blonde endormie qui l'avait envoûté. Il savait pertinemment que ce qu'il faisait était mal, et qu'elle lui pardonnerait encore moins lorsqu'elle apprendrait la vérité. Mais son aura était réconfortante comme si elle était capable de guérir tous les maux. Il finit par s'endormir, deux heures avant que le soleil ne se lève. La blonde sursauta quelques minutes après l'assoupissement de son maître. Elle détailla le lieu où elle se trouvait et reconnu les meubles de sa chambre. Elle se calma. Une pression sur ses côtes lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas seule dans ce lit. Elle tourna son visage pour se retrouver nez à nez avec celui de l'Uchiha endormi, il paraissait paisible. Il n'avait donc pas mentit, sa main vint se poser sur celle qui enserrait sa taille. Elle blottit son dos contre son torse et s'enfonça à nouveau lentement dans les bras de Morphée.

La blonde s'éveilla doucement. Son corps était engourdi, des courbatures rendaient ses muscles douloureux. Mais, tout cela n'avait aucune importance, son esprit était enfin serein. La nuit passée, elle avait compris une multitude de chose. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle se tourna entièrement, espérant se trouver à nouveau face au noiraud, mais la place à ses côtés était vide. Il s'était certainement déjà levé. Elle s'étira mais une douleur au ventre lui rappela la dureté de leur affrontement de la veille.

Un rapide passage dans la douche, un nouveau pansement, avant de se mettre en chemin vers la salle commune, son estomac lui rappelant qu'avec toute cette histoire, elle en avait oublié de se nourrir. Elle débarqua dans une pièce étonnement vide, les autres devaient vagués à leurs occupations. Elle n'y prêta pas gare, étant de trop bonne humeur et ayant surtout trop faim pour se préoccuper d'autre chose. Elle se prépara un petit repas, qu'elle avala d'une traite. Elle était bien trop impatiente de retrouver Itachi pour pouvoir clairement discuter de la nuit passée. Elle était sur le point de quitter la salle lorsque Deidara y fit son entrée.

\- Tu as l'air de bien bonne humeur, hm !

Par contre, lui n'avait pas l'air d'être de bonne disposition. La blonde lui répondit simplement par un sourire éclatant et rétorqua d'une voix enjouée.

\- Nous allons enfin pouvoir avoir une vraie discussion avec Itachi aujourd'hui.

Le blond sembla se renfrognait, cela n'étonna pas la jeune fille, l'aversion de l'homme face à son sensei était plus vive encore depuis quelques temps. Elle ne s'y attarda pas et se dirigea vers la porte. Il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne pouvait donc pas comprendre ce brusque changement de point de vue. Son désir de connaitre la vérité était plus important qu'une énième discussion avec le ninja, elle lui expliquerait plus tard.

\- Ça va être compliqué, vu qu'il est partit il y a une heure pour une mission ! Hm. Mais, …

La blonde se stoppa, la main sur la poignée, c'était de ça que l'Uchiha voulait dire lorsqu'il parlait de son retour. Elle se tourna vivement vers son ami, le sommant d'un signe de tête de continuer.

\- Il a demandé à Hidan de te dire de les rattraper lorsque tu serais réveillée ! Hm

La kunoichi s'agita, lui faisant comprendre qu'il aurait dû lui dire cela directement.

\- Je vais vite chercher mes affaires alors, on se rejoint à l'entrée.

Elle disparut sans attendre de réponse. Lorsque la porte claqua, Deidara lâcha un soupir avant de se mettre lui-même en chemin vers l'entrée de leur repère. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minute à Ayumi pour empaqueter ses affaires, enfiler son manteau et courir jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous. Le nukenin l'attendait sagement sur le perron de la base. A son arrivée, il ne se fit pas prier pour lui indiquer la direction à prendre pour rejoindre le binôme. Lorsqu'elle prit congé de lui et s'élança en criant un merci avec un immense sourire, elle ne fit pas attention à la pointe de tristesse qui voguait à nouveau dans ses yeux horizons.

Quand elle fut assez loin du ninja, un hologramme se matérialisa à ses côtés.

\- Ton travail était de te rapprocher d'elle pour l'éloigner d'Itachi, pas de la pousser dans ses bras. Je sais que tu veux lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus cher pour te venger, mais fait attention à ne pas faillir à ta mission.

Ses poings se crispèrent, et une veine d'énervement battit sur sa tempe. Cet homme avait le don de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Il lui répondit sèchement.

\- Je sais, hm, j'ai tout prévu ! Lorsqu'elle découvrira la véritable raison de cette mission et ce dont il est au courant, elle sera à votre entière disposition et vous pourrez utiliser son pouvoir à votre guise !

Il savait pertinemment qu'au moment où la blonde les retrouverait, elle comprendrait, elle s'effondrerait et elle reviendrait d'elle-même vers les personnes en qui elle aurait une confiance aveugle. Cette fille était encore trop gentille, trop naïve pour prendre conscience de tout ce qui se jouait dans ce monde. De ce fait, il pourrait ainsi prendre à Itachi sa chère petite protégée. Mais, tout cela lui laissait un goût amer, car il ne voulait plus voir des larmes dans les beaux yeux jade de la blonde.

\- Bien !

L'hologramme du chef disparut et Deidara rentra dans le repère, en essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix et qu'il n'avait fait que suivre les ordres. Il faudrait bien qu'un jour, elle se rende compte que ce monde n'était fait que de complots et de trahisons ou seuls les plus forts survivent.

Voilà, voilà, un chapitre avec pas mal de révélations.  
J'espère réellement qu'il vous a plu.  
Un petit commentaire motive et fait toujours plaisir si jamais, que je connaisse un peu votre ressenti (positif ou négatif bien entendu) !  
Merci beaucoup pour votre lecture


	7. Enlèvement, inconnu

Ohayoo Mina,

Bon voilà comme l'ancien chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps à venir, je me suis faite violence pour que celui-ci arrive avant.

Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais les rebondissements devraient compensés ce fait.

J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'avoue j'ai un peu peur de votre réaction car l'histoire prend vraiment un virage et ça m'inquiète un peu de savoir si vous allez adhérer ou pas. Ce ne sera pas le derniere virage à 180 degré ne vous en faite pas.

Bref, je vais vous laisser lire et j'espère que vous apprécierez.

Crédit :

Masashi Kishimoto

Sauf Ayumi qui est de moi.

L'élan de motivation qui l'imprégnait lui permettait de voguer d'arbre en arbre rapidement. Selon les informations que lui avait donnée le blond, si le binôme avait une heure d'avance sur elle, il lui faudrait presser le rythme encore une bonne demi-heure pour combler l'écart. Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis, elle les rattraperait certainement. Elle se focalisa entièrement sur sa vitesse, cherchant à contrôler son chakra au maximum pour être plus efficace.

Itachi lui avait enfin avoué certaines choses, mais elle avait parfaitement conscience que cette conversation n'était que le prémices d'une discussion bien plus longue. Elle s'était toujours dit que l'homme qui l'avait recueillit devait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire sur son passé. Et, à présent qu'il se dévoilait, elle allait exploiter cette ouverture pour en apprendre plus. Pour la première fois depuis son réveil dans cette chambre, des bribes de réponses apparaissaient. Son esprit ne vaguait plus dans cette constante incompréhension, même si certes, actuellement, elle n'en savait pas plus. La tempête de questionnement interne s'était juste quelque peu atténuer.

Plongée dans ses pensées et concentrée sur son objectif, elle ne remarqua pas la forme qui se rapprochait à sa droite, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne fonde sur elle. Elle évita un coup de pieds, mais ne pu éviter la main d'une autre personne qui se trouvait sur la gauche dans son dos. Le coup n'était pas puissant, mais celui-ci lui provoqua une vive douleur dans l'abdomen, comme si quelque chose l'avait traversé. Elle s'éloigna d'un bond, celui qui l'avait atteinte était un homme aux longs cheveux noirs, que lui avait-il fait ? Elle bloqua quelques secondes sur ses yeux, blanc nacrés, qui était-il ? Elle se faisait attaquée par une équipe apparement. Et à voir le bandeau qu'ils portaient, ils venaient de Konoha.

A cause de sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait. Elle se concentra alors sur sa bataille. Elle ressentit, un, deux, trois chakra, non un quatrième qui apparut au-dessus d'elle. Son regard se leva vers le ciel, dans le chemin du soleil, une femme aux cheveux roses fonçait sur elle, poing en avant. La blonde n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, son corps ne répondant pas correctement, certainement dû au précédent coup. La main de la kunoichi s'abattit sur elle, avec tellement de puissance, qu'elle l'envoya directement au tapis.

Les trois autres apparurent non loin de son corps inanimé au sol. Celle qui avait térassée Ayumi s'était déjà jetée sur elle pour lui entraver les bras dans le dos. Il ne fallait pas lui laisser une chance de se relever. L'homme qui l'avait attaqué en premier s'approcha. Son style était tout particulier, portant un justaucorps vert completé par une coupe au bol noir et un monosourcil.

\- Tout va bien, Sakura-chan ?

La jeune femme agenouillée auprès du coprs inherte, releva la tête. Elle semblait pensive.

\- Oui, mais c'est bizzare, nous l'avons capturé trop facilement !

L'autre jeune femme du groupe, des cheveux bruns ramenés en chignons scrutait les environ. Elle tenait dans ses bras un énorme rouleau de parchemin d'invocation déplié, prête à s'en servir. Elle ne paraissait en aucun cas sereine.

\- L'Akatsuki ne se déplace pas toujours en binôme ?

Sa voix trahissait son inquiétude, de la même manière que ses déplacements frénétiques autour de leur groupe. La dénommé Sakura scrutait la jeune blonde au sol, son manteau ne laissait pas de place au doute quand à son affiliation. C'était, à contrario, tellement improbable qu'un membre de l'organisation de renégat soit isolé et qu'il ne soit pas sur ses gardes au point de se faire avoir du premier coup par une attaque, qu'elle évaluait toutes les possibilités. Ses yeux cherchaient à voir si le corps n'allait pas se désintégrer, ce qui aurait présagé une embuscade. Et là, ils auraient vraiment eu un problème. Certes, on leur avait annoncé qu'il y avait une possibilité que ces ninjas soient dans le coin, raison de leur méfiance accrue. Raison aussi pour laquelle, elle maudissait ses deux coéquipiers d'être parti comme des flèches sans les attendre. Leur mission était juste de vérifier une planque dans le coin, à la recherche d'informations, pas de se battre contre cette organisation, leur puissance était trop importante. Ils n'avaient pas encore assez de données pour mettre à genou ses membres, se frotter à eux était du suicide.

Pourtant après plusieurs minutes qui semblaient des heures pour les quatres ninjas, rien ne bougea. Ce n'était donc apparemment ni une ruse ni une embuscade. Il ne fallait cependant pas qu'ils s'attardent.

\- Neji, tu vois quelque chose dans les alentours ?

L'homme aux yeux nacrés scrutait les alentours, des veines entourant ses orbites. Son dojutsu lui permettait certainement de voir bien plus loin que les autres. Il secoua la tête confirmant que la kunoichi assommée n'avait pas de complices. Le rose se leva.

\- Allons au point de rendez-vous, en espérant que les deux abrutis y soient ! On l'embarque, en l'interrogeant elle pourrait nous révéler des choses intéressantes.

Les trois autres approuvèrent. L'homme au justaucorps chargea la ninja sur son épaule et ils se mirent rapidement en route. Il ne fallait pas rester dans cette zone plus longtemps, le risque était trop grand au vu de leur prise. Ils se déplacèrent à toute vitesse dans la forêt, dans un silence oppressant. Ils étaient les quatre sur leurs gardes, cette situation était bien trop improbable pour qu'ils soient sereins. Leur cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure, leurs membres étaient sous pression et leurs muscles tendus. Se promener avec un prisonnier n'était pas chose aisée, surtout quand il s'agissait d'un membre d'une organisation englobant les meilleurs déserteurs de tous les pays.

Arrivés au point de rendez-vous, une grotte en contrebas de la montagne, personne ne les attendait. Le rose n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver car leur prisonnière commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

\- Lee pose la ici, je vais lui donner un sédatif.

L'homme à la coupe au bol laissa tomber son colis contre un mur, alors que les deux autres restèrent à l'entrée. Sakura sortit de sa sacoche une seringue qu'elle planta sans ménagement dans la jambe de la détenue. A cet instant deux formes apparurent à l'entrée de leur refuge. Aucun d'entre eux ne s'en formalisa plus que temps, ce devait être les deux coéquipiers manquants. En passant à côté des deux guetteurs, le premier, des cheveux d'un noir profonds annonça sans leur adresser un regard.

\- La planque a été saccagée, d'autres personnes ont du passer avant nous.

Il parla avec froideur et continua son chemin, son acolyte sur les talons. En les voyant arriver, la rose se dirigea vers eux. Elle décrocha un coup de poings au blond qui cria et déposa ses yeux bleus azurs sur elle.

\- Pourquoi je suis toujours le seul que tu frappes, Sakura-chan ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, prête à lever à nouveau son poing sur lui.

\- On est censé rester grouper, vous être inconscients de partir comme ça. Vous auriez pu vous faire attaquer par …

\- C'est qui ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa tirade que le noiraud l'avait interrompu sans prêter attention à ses dires. Il s'approchait de la jeune femme entravée et endormie au fond de la caverne. Il se mit à sa hauteur et releva sa tête en tirant sur ses cheveux. Lorsque son visage fut dévoilé à ses yeux, il eut un léger haussement de sourcils imperceptible, avant de relâcher son emprise et de se tourner vers sa coéquipière.

\- Une membre de l'Akatsuki qu'on a réussi a capturé mais qui étais seule apparemment. On va la ramener à Konoha pour l'interroger, affirma Sakura.

Le noiraud eut l'air de réfléchir quelques secondes, puis se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Sasuke ?

La rose l'appela, lui demandant silencieusement ce qu'il se passait, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle ne savait que trop bien à quel point son coéquipier cherchait ardemment son frère et cette fille allait surement être une source d'informations conséquente.

\- On y va !

Il ne lui répondit pas, il affirma simplement, ordonnant le départ de tout le groupe. Les trois ninjas de l'équipe 9 regardèrent l'ancien déserteur avec une pointe de haine. Tous se méfiaient du retour du ninja prodigue après tant d'années de désertion et sa nonchalance légendaire n'aidait pas à modifier leur avis. Certes, il les avait menés dans de nombreuses planques d'Orochimaru, leur permettant de surcroît d'obtenir beaucoup d'informations, mais tous restaient encore sur leur garde. Sans le soutien de son équipe, il aurait finit dans une cellule pendant quelques temps.

Finalement, aucun n'ouvra la bouche et ils se mirent en route pour leur village. A leur arrivée leur prisonnière fut directement mise en détention dans l'une des cellules de la prison de la racine. Les deux équipes durent ensuite se rendre au rapport.

…

Un nouveau réveil difficile sur la pierre froide, décidément ça devenait une habitude. La jeune blonde détailla l'endroit. Des parois en pierre, un sol brut et des barreaux bloquant la seule entrée, elle se trouvait dans une cellule apparemment. Elle s'adossa au fond de sa geôle.

\- Ayumi !

A l'entente de son nom, la blonde leva son regard du sol. Un homme s'extirpa de l'ombre dans laquelle il était camouflé. Un picotement tirailla légèrement son cœur, cette voix lui semblait familière et ce visage, faiblement éclairé, elle le connaissait, elle en était persuadée. Elle était, cependant, incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Il s'approcha de la grille et l'ouvra. Il entra ensuite dans la petite cellule et la bloqua à nouveau. La jeune fille put mieux détailler le nouvel arrivant. Des cheveux noirs en bataille, une peau laiteuse, ses yeux s'étonnèrent, on aurait dit Itachi en plus jeune et en beaucoup moins imposant. Ce ne pouvait pas être le fameux petit frère de son sensei, comment aurait-il su son nom ? Pourtant la ressemblance lui apparut flagrante. Son bandeau frontal attira son attention, une spirale, le cigle de Konoha. Elle devait être donc dans la mère patrie de l'Uchiha. Mais alors, que ferait-il ici, Kisame lui avait raconté qu'il avait déserté, il y a de cela quatre ans environ ?

Pourtant les ninjas qui l'avaient attaquée venaient bien de là. Les souvenirs de sa bataille lui revinrent. Et en y repensant elle s'en voulait affreusement de ne pas avoir été assez attentive. Un bruit de pas la tira de ses pensées, le ninja s'approchait d'elle. Elle se remit sur ses pieds d'un bond et voulut se mettre en position de défense, mais des chaînes accrochées du mur à ses poignets l'empêchaient de se mouvoir. Il se stoppa à un mètre d'elle. Qu'allait-il bien lui faire subir ? Elle portait le manteau de l'Akatsuki au moment de sa défaite, il devait sûrement vouloir des informations sur l'organisation. Allait-on la torturer pour les obtenir ? Elle planta ses émeraudes dans ses yeux noirs avec un air de défi. Elle ne dévoilerait rien du tout qu'importe ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Le visage de son bourreau était totalement neutre, apparemment ce devait être une caractéristique propre aux Uchiha, enfin s'il était bien celui qu'elle imaginait.

\- Tu ne me reconnais pas, Ayumi ?

Sa voix était semblable à son visage, sans expression, impossible de déceler ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Mais cette question intrigua la blonde et son regard de braise se mua en incompréhension. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, et même si il semblait lui être familier, elle n'en avait aucun souvenir. A la vision de l'incompréhension de la kunoichi, l'homme n'attendit pas, il avala l'espace qui les séparait et planta ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner qu'une terrible douleur au fond de son dos l'envahit. Sa vue se brouilla et le décor se modifia

 _Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et se tenait debout à la gauche d'un imposant bureau. Une personne y était affairée, un homme qui semblait concentré sur un parchemin. La blonde trépignait d'impatience, ils attendaient quelque chose. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'individu. Sa peau était d'une blancheur cadavérique, son corps d'une finesse reptilienne, ses yeux jaunes à la pupille fine, il avait tout d'un serpent. Ses doigts tapotant sur le bois massif semblaient danser, cherchant à combler l'attente. Cette homme lui inspirait du dégout de par son apparence, mais il était son maître et elle lui était dévouée corps et âme. Il lui avait demandé de venir car son nouveau réceptacle était sur le point d'arriver. Elle ne pouvait que s'en réjouir, cette personne allait lui permettre de se remettre sur pied._

 _Quelqu'un toqua à la porte, le corps de son sensei se tendit tel un cobra royal près à attaquer._

\- _Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke Uchiha est là !_

 _Le serpent ne répondit que d'un « entrez » sobre, mais emprunt d'excitation. L'homme pénétra dans la pièce, un air de dédain sur le visage et une froideur impressionnante. Habituellement, les gens qui se trouvait face au Sanin tremblaient ou avaient au moins une réaction. Mais lui, il agissait comme si tout cela était normal. La blonde l'observa d'un œil critique, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. Son maitre se leva d'un coup, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres et ouvrit les bras comme s'il allait l'attraper par-dessus le bureau._

\- _Bienvenu chez toi Sasuke-kun, je suis très heureux que tu sois arrivé ! Ayumi, peux-tu sortir maintenant ?_

Elle avait brièvement perdu connaissance et se retrouvait dans les bras de Sasuke. Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour croiser les iris noirs de son ravisseur. Un flot de sentiments prirent possession de son être, elle ne sut réellement ce qu'ils représentaient. Il lui semblait resssentir de l'angoisse, de la tristesse et de la colère. Tous étaient contradictoires, que voulaient-ils dire ?

\- Ayumi ?

Elle était encore sonnée, son esprit totalement embrumé, mais les lèvres de son opposé n'avaient pas remuées, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait appelé. Non, lui, avait les mains crispées sur ses bras, la tenant, tous ses muscles contractés. Elle leva difficilement les yeux par-dessus son épaule pour voir qui l'interpelait. Quelqu'un se tenait de l'autre côté de la grille, un homme. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent une vive douleur envahis son dos et sa tête.

Depuis sa reprise de conscience, son cerveau était comme dans le flou, comme si un barrage le bloqué son intellect, ou plutôt comme si une force empêchait son esprit d'accéder à toutes les informations. Les seules choses qui flottaient dans sa tête étaient le flash qu'elle venait de voir. Rien d'autre, le vide absolu, comme si cette douleur au fond de son dos avait altéré toutes ses pensées.

Elle se rappelait de Sasuke, de leur première rencontre, d'Orochimaru, de son bureau, et le néant, rien avant, rien après. Elle se retrouvait juste dans cette cellule humide, sans en connaître les raisons, dans les bras de Sasuke, qui n'était pourtant ni un allié, ni un ami, ni un ennemi, juste un visage connu. Et elle affrontait à présent le regard d'une autre personne, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle essayait de décrypter ce que ses iris ébenes essayaient de lui transmettre. Cette homme était charismatique, imposant, attirant tant par cette froideur qu'il dégageait que par la puissance qui émanait de lui. La jeune fille eut envie d'aller vers lui, mais la douleur, les mains de l'Uchiha et les chaînes l'en empéchèrent.

\- Tu ferais mieux de partir Itachi, tu n'as plus rien qui t'appartient ici, un rictus de sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

L'homme ne broncha pas. La froideur de Sasuke semblait ne pas avoir atteind ce personnage de glace. Un silence pesant s'installa, embrouillant encore plus la jeune fille qui était-il cet Itachi ? Le bas de son dos la brula un peu plus intensemment. Puis, le bruit des gardes, courant vers la cellule, relança la scène qui s'était figée. Sasuke la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Elle replongea ses émeraudes dans la noirceur de l'inconnu. Elle ne sut décrypter l'émotion qu'elle vit, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la déception, de la colère ? Il se détourna et partit avant que les gardes n'atteignent les grilles.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, l'Uchiha ? Interpella l'un des gardiens.

\- Ne vous occupez pas de nous, allez plutôt attraper les membres de l'Akatsuki qui veulent la récupérer. Répondit-il froidement.

Les hommes se regardèrent quelques secondes, perplexes, ils ne savaient que faire de l'information de l'ancien traitre. Depuis son retour, beaucoup de personnes se demandaient la raison de ce revirement de situation, mais surtout s'insurgeaient de la clémence de leur dirigeant. Presque tout le monde se méfiait de lui et n'accordait aucun crédit à ses dires. Était-il encore de mèche avec son ancien sensei, Orochimaru, ou l'avait-il vraiment tué comme il l'affirmait ? Remarquant que les hommes étaient en plein dilemme interne, le jeune homme soupira, sortit un papier de sa poche et, sans un regard, l'envoya contre la grille. L'un des hommes se baissa pour le prendre entre les barreaux.

\- Je dois l'emmener ailleurs sur ordre de l'hokage.

Les gardes lurent le mot et se lancèrent un nouveau regard dubitatif. Soudain, une explosion retentit. Sasuke tourna ses prunelles vers les ninjas, ses yeux leur transmettaient tout l'ennui qu'ils lui inspiraient. Il ne leur fallut alors qu'une seconde avant de se diriger vers l'origine du bruit à l'extérieur de la prison.

La kunoichi, elle, n'avait pas bougé, n'avait pas dit un mot. Son dos la lançait terriblement et elle était incapable de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans cette prison. Puis, sans qu'elle ne remarque aucun mouvement, les lourdes chaînes de ses poignets s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle se sentit ensuite tirée vers l'avant par l'Uchiha. Elle le suivit, totalement amorphe.

\- Viens, je t'emmène dans un lieu ou nous serons mieux pour parler.

Elle se laissa embarquer par Sasuke, incapable d'agir ou de réagir compte tenu de son état de trouble. Elle essayait de donner un sens à tout cela, mais le flou était bien trop intense et seul ce flash tournait en boucle. Heureusement, avec elle se trouvait au moins un visage familier.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du bâtiment souterrain, une agitation particulière secouait la ville et des explosions se faisaient entendre au loin. Ou se trouvait-elle ? Une bataille se déroulait ailleurs. Profitant de l'absence des gardes ou d'autres ninjas, ils se faufilèrent dans les ruelles en courant. Le noiraud ne relâchait pas son étreinte sur son poignet.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une imposante bâtisse de bois. Le même cigle que celui que portait son sauveur/ravisseur dans son dos était peint sur la porte. L'homme la poussa à l'intérieur et la suivit. Un immense salon se présenta à la jeune fille qui l'observa avec de grands yeux. Celui-ci s'ouvrait sur une cour intérieure ou s'étendait un jardin typiquement japonais. Tout cela était magnifique, mais une question la taraudait.

\- Tu ne devais pas m'emmener voir le .. hokage.

Elle marqua un court temps de pause, ne sachant même pas à qui correspondait ce titre. Il avait pourtant dit qu'il devait l'emmener voir quelqu'un, mais il n'y avait personne ici. L'Uchiha se plaça face à elle à quelques pas, son regard se durcit et son visage se revêtit d'une froideur étourdissante.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu te souviens ?

Sa voix était tranchante, glaciale. Il était exactement comme dans son souvenir, hautain, implacablement calme.

\- Que du jour où tu es arrivé chez Orochimaru-sama. Explique moi ce qui se passe, je ne comprends rien. Ou sommes-nous ? Pourquoi j'étais enfermée ? Qui sont ces gardes ? Quel est ce village ? Qui était cet homme, cet Itachi ? Pourquoi mon dos me brule-t-il ? Que m'as-tu fait ?

Toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans ses bras sortaient enfin. Le choc étant passé, à présent, elle voulait comprendre. Elle ressentit, à nouveau, une terrible douleur et apposa ses mains dans le bas de son dos. Un rictus souleva les commissures de Sasuke. Il s'approcha, hâtivement, l'attrapa par les épaules et la retourna pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Il passa ensuite les mains sur son ventre sous son t-shirt. La blonde voulut l'en empêcher en essayant de les éloigner de son corps. Essayait-il de la déshabiller ? Comment osait-il faire cela à la place de lui répondre ? Il lui susurra à l'oreille.

\- Détends-toi, je vais t'aider !

Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur sa clavicule tout en remontant doucement son haut. Elle n'avait pas la force de l'en empêcher, elle était trop perturbée et il avait trop de force. Enfin, ces mains, ce corps, cette puissance, tout lui semblait familier. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'actes, de discussions ou d'images précises, ce n'était que des sensations de déjà vu, l'impression qu'elle avait déjà vécu ces instants. Il lui retira entièrement son haut, la laissant en soutien-gorge, leur corps collé l'un à l'autre. Ses lèves continuèrent l'exploration de son cou, de ses épaules de même que ses mains s'attardèrent sur ses seins. Tout cela était extrêmement dérangeant, à chaque endroit ou se posaient ses mains, ses lèvres, celui-ci s'éveillait comme mué d'un pouvoir de réminiscence instantanée. Elle se laissa aller, s'abandonnant à cet homme. Ses mains passèrent sur l'arrière de son corps, jusqu'au bas de sa colonne. Il recula un peu, la coupant de ce contact physique rassurant.

\- Je vois ! Ne te retourne pas !

Elle n'osa pas lui désobéir, un froissement de vêtement se fit entendre, il s'agitait. Tout à coup, il apposa ses doigts violemment contre le bas de son échine, les enfonçant pratiquement dans sa peau. La douleur qui s'ensuivit fut horrible, comme si son corps tout entier prenait feu. Elle hurla et voulut se retourner, mais il l'en empêcha. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sombra dans l'inconscience, terrassée par la souffrance. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Et observa l'endroit ou se trouvait sa main un peu plus tôt. Le sceau qui était présent commençait à disparaitre, ne laissant en son centre qu'un simple cercle noir.

\- Maintenant que j'ai brisé le sceau de Kabuto, tu vas enfin te souvenir Ayumi.

Voilà, voilà, vous êtes arrivés au bout.

J'imagine que ce n'est pas un revirement auquel vous vous attendiez.

Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en espérant que vous n'êtes pas déçu de la tournure des évènements.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message, je sais que c'est un peu pénible, mais c'est ce qui motive à écrire.

Sur ce, j'espère vous retrouvez pour le prochain chapitre.


End file.
